The Splintered Gate
by Katerwaulin
Summary: Sometimes bad luck runs in families. For Kagome, this is doubly true. When a blood relative comes to stay, once again, all hell breaks loose. Time traveling princesses, snarky demon Lords, and a terror of heights greet one Kaelie Ward.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Stepping from the orange monstrosity that constituted as a taxi, she took a deep breath and stared up to the top of the shrine steps. Paying the cabbie and grabbing her bags, she began her trek up the stairs, her bags making an odd thump as they hit each step. The closer she got the harder it was just to drag her luggage, causing her to huff breathlessly on the final landing. "Bloody stairs…"

Gathering her voice and her breath she called out to the house in place of an ancient shrine. "Hello, Aunt Asaka?" She listened for a moment, "Anybody here?" She called when no reply was forthcoming. Suddenly as if appearing from thin air, an old decrepit man, back bowed from age, yelled unintelligibly as he waved small strips of paper with writing in the air.

"Are ye a demon? Are ye spawn? Back! Back I say!" He blathered, shuffling towards her.

"Pops! Stop scaring the girl witless!" Scolded a woman from the doorway of the house. "Kaelie! It's so good to see you! Come give your Auntie a hug!"

Scooting around her slightly — read incredibly — insane grandfather, a forced smile made her face hurt. "Good to see you, Grandpa." She murmured indistinctly before giving a sly grin to her Aunt. "Hey Aunt Asaka, long time no see. Is Kagome in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Kagome's not…Here." Asaka said, informing Kaelie that her daughter was out. Still the woman gave good hugs. Like the unstoppable force she was, Asaka had two of the four bags in her arms and up the stairs before Kaelie could protest. "Come on Kaelie." the diminutive asian woman called from within the house, the taller blonde wondering how in the heck she was going to deal with her crazy Grandpa and eccentric Aunt. There was one question that was baffling her though.

"Where's Sota?"

"Oh he's at school and after school he has track club." Asaka explained blithely, her hand flapping as if dismissing the topic in question. "He should be home in about four hours." Kaelie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." She was just glad she didn't have to deal with him now. The last she remembered of the boy, he had been an unruly rugrat with a severe habit of chewing on things, people, and pets including her hair. She would have figured that hair was one of the few things a child wouldn't touch, boy was she wrong. Thus, her new hairstyle. Combed over in a faux hawk, her long blonde hair looked much shorter and was held in place by fairly simple barrettes and clips. Pale peach skin, accentuated by high cheekbones, a long thin nose, and a softly rounded chin, was faintly flecked with soft golden brown freckles.

Once in the guest room, bulky suitcases cluttering the floor, they set to unpacking. Kaelie's aunt wanted to make sure that everything was tucked away nice and neat so that Kaelie could have easy access to her things. Kaelie tried a few more times to siphon Kagome's whereabouts from her aunt, but every time she attempted to, Asaka dodged the questions. They finished unpacking and Asaka left Kaelie to rest while she cooked dinner. Kaelie sighed, dug her ipod from her bag and placed the earbuds in her ears. She clicked play and lay back on the small twin bed. She began humming Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale, then slowly started singing the words. She closed her eyes letting the words soothe her.

Kaelie awoke about an hour later to her aunt's call from downstairs. "Kaelie! Dinner's ready!" Kaelie sighed, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm coming Aunt Asaka! Make sure Sota doesn't eat it all!" Kaelie smiled at the indignant "hey!" she heard from Sota. She placed her ipod on the desk beside the bed then strode downstairs to the kitchen. The wonderful smells made her stomach clench in hunger, and she realized just how hungry she was. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair only the clink of table ware and dishes could be heard. Grandpa spoke softly with Asaka about the days events while Sota recounted his school day for Kaelie, the girl giggling as she pictured some of the pranks he pulled. Not remembering him being quite so devious she grinned and gave him pointers, even including a short story of one of her own pranks. Thankfully her Aunt wasn't paying attention or Kaelie knew she would have been in a lot of trouble. They never did figure out what happened to the cat that one year. Buyo came back a few days later, he was just a lot skinnier. Kaelie looked over to where the fat cat was laying by the door, idly munching on his food. He was simply too fat, Kaelie would have to remedy that later.

Dinner ended soon after, Kaelie helped clean up despite her aunt's protest.

"You should go rest. You've been on an airplane for long hours and you're tired." She chastised. Kaelie gave a gentle shrug and went back to clearing the table. After a while, Asaka's scoldings relented and she let Kaelie help. While they were drying the dishes, Asaka glanced over to Kaelie and smiled. "Will you be going to school here? I know it's probably not the same as Ireland but you should be in the same grade as Kagome."

Kaelie nodded, "Yeah, I was going to continue going to school. I was hoping to take the entrance exams this next week. I mean, if you don't mind me staying here awhile." Kaelie looked over at her aunt a sheepish grin across her face. Asaka gave her a dazzling smile.

"Of course not! We love your company!" Asaka chimed as she continued to smile. Kaelie shook her head at her and smiled back.

When the kitchen was clean, Kaelie said her good nights to everyone then went back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her shorts, underwear, a plain white camisole and her toiletries then headed off to the bathroom for a bath. She shed her clothes and reached behind her neck to unclasp the fang necklace that was always around it. She held the necklace in her hand running her fingers along the fang, and six jade beads with gold scroll work on it. She smiled sadly, reminiscing about her mother. Her mother had given it to Kaelie the day her mother had died. She ran water into the bath and sat on the edge of the tub, running her fingers through the hot water as it filled. She shut the water off then slid down into the water and sighed deeply.

After her bath, Kaelie returned to her room, brushing her hair along the way. She yawned and sat her brush down on the desk, trading it for her ipod. Flopping down onto the comforter, she placed the buds in her ears and pressed play. She closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

It was far from a restful sleep, nightmarish images playing soundlessly behind her eyelids. Not enough to wake her up, but more than enough to cause her to be quite grumpy the next morning. Sitting up on the western style bed, she rubbed her face as she grumbled wordlessly. _What was that? I mean seriously! I have some weird dreams, but that takes the cake! _

Grunting in a less than ladylike fashion, she looked at the clock on the wall before her eyes grew wide. "Im late!" She dashed about the room, flinging clothes randomly as she tried to get dressed and fix her hair at the same time. By far not her best idea she realized as she looked in the mirror. A soft curse left her lips as she pulled it back into a quick ponytail. She blew up as a bang tickled her nose but otherwise ignored the wildly framing bits of hair. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry. Can't eat, Auntie. Love ya, bye!" She called as she slipped on her converse and out the door. "I should have known better than to do this." She murmured to herself.

She squeaked as she almost slipped down the stairs, clutching her heart and going, "Okay slow down." Hopefully she would make it too the college on time.

* * *

Seven schools in less than eight hours was a bad idea. Her feet hurt, her back ached, her head pounded, and if she had one more person look at her like that again, she was going to beat somebody severely. It had not been a good day. Actually that was a vast understatement. Sure she had blonde hair, but that didn't make her a delinquent! She was not wearing contacts and no she did not paint the marks on her skin called freckles! If one more person said so she was going to paint _them_ purple, black and possibly blue.

Trudging up the stairs, she wondered if she was actually going to get to attend school at all. Flinging back the sliding door, she bellowed for her Aunt. "Aunt Asaka! Do you know any college around here that's _not _going to blame me for having blonde hair and green eyes? Oh and freckles? Apparently people have taken to painting themselves with freckles." Asaka came from the kitchen, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to giggle.

"Oh you poor dear." She cooed in false sympathy. Kaelie shot a slight glare at her aunt.

"Please don't patronize me. I'm not in the mood." She sighed deeply as she tugged at her hair. "Why is it so hard getting people to believe that I'm half Irish? It's not fair!"

Asaka did giggle this time, "I might know a place. I know the super attendant. Come to the kitchen and sit down. I've fixed some rice balls for a snack." She grinned extra large. "And I have fresh plum slices." Kaelie brightened and despite her weariness made it to the kitchen in record time. Her cry of "PLUMS!" could be heard at least a block away by Asaka's estimate.

"No Sota! Mine!" Asaka walked in to see that Kaelie had pushed Sota's head down and held the bowl defensively against her chest. The blonde hissed at the preteen. "These are _Mine._ No touch." She leaned onto Sota's head with her arm and popped a slice of plum into her open mouth. She breathed a sigh. "My day is so much better now. These are like heaven." Asaka blinked as the bowl was thrust into her face, completely empty with a chipmunk cheeked Kaelie giving her puppy eyes. Asaka giggled lightly at her niece then took the bowl from her hand and went to slice up a couple more plums. Kaelie chewed and swallowed the delicious fruit then smiled. "Thanks Aunt Asaka. That really made my day better." She sat down at the table ignoring Sota's claim for fairness. Asaka went ahead and cut up the rest of the plums, putting down two bowls; One for Sota and one for Kaelie. The obviously bigger bowl was in front of the blonde.

"So…" Asaka started with a slightly choked off laugh. "You didn't find a college because your hair is blonde, your eyes are green and you have freckles. I'm guessing they called you a delinquent." There was a slight snarl from within the plum bowl as Kaelie stuffed her mouth. "Ah, thought so. Any requirements for the college that you're thinking of?"

Kaelie shrugged as she wiped the juice from her mouth. "That it lets me in?" Slightly sarcastic but true. "And please, no green." She remembered seeing pictures of Kagome in her high school uniform and had to suppress a shudder. Green was a good color, just not that way. Sota chuckled as he remembered Kagome's old uniform, snorting as he tried to swallow the rice ball in his hand all at once. He agreed with Kaelie on this one, no green.

Asaka had a wicked grin that she hid quickly as she started dinner. "I think I know of a place. Let me check with my friend and I'll let you know."

* * *

Kaelie had been wrong, green was still good. This… This monstrosity needed to be burned. As did the person who decided it was a good idea. _What the hell were they thinking? Seriously? Orange and yellow plaid is ten times worse than green could _ever_ be. _

She tugged uselessly at the short - very short - hem of the skirt she was currently forced to wear. Aunt Asaka was so getting in trouble. The only way to deal with this was a prank. A horrible, vicious, and completely innocent prank. She was going to need some help. Unwitting help anyways. Stalking back up the damn stairs - did they suddenly get shorter in her anger? - she slid the door open with a loud bang, a cloud hanging over her head as she growled incoherently. Asaka was standing in the living room, a mischievous smirk gracing her delicate features. "Enjoy school darling?"

"Hell no. What is with the people that made these uniforms?"

The older woman snickered in obvious delight. "That bad?"

"LOOK!" She bit out, holding up the skirt just the littlest bit. "It looks like baby barf or something equally gross. I mean, _come ON_, don't punish us students, man!" She looked at her aunt. "Er, make that woman." Sota snorted in his own amusement when he saw the uniform.

"Hey, that looks like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, brat." Kaelie growled as she flung the jacket from her shoulders, the softer minty blue making her eye twitch. Good gravy, was this uniform screwed up. Blue, yellow and orange, all in bright, somewhat eye-watering shades and thrown together. She could admit she liked the blouse, a rich cream with golden edging and a soft blue neckerchief. She had two of each set, a summer and a winter, and thanked whomever was up there and listening that her second skirt was six inches longer, flannel, and a delightfully rich navy and royal blue plaid. She could live with that. It was just the summer and spring skirt that irked her very, very much.

"Hey, Auntie?" She called from the stairs. The answering "Yes?" was faint. "I'm going out job hunting after I change. Don't worry about my dinner, I might not be in early enough." The strained "Okay." left her to bounce into the room, uniform going into a pile on the bed. She shimmied into a pair of skinny jeans, a batman baby t-shirt, and carried her canary yellow converse with her to the door. Not the most professional look but she was not going to dress up right this instant. She had enough of that thank you.

Ruffling the hair of her younger cousin affectionately, she slipped on her shoes leaving a bewildered Sota in the doorway. Half tempted to slide down the hillside she crept carefully down the steeps stairs and to the sidewalk. From what she had heard, the nearest place to find a job was at the Umi Umi Coffee Cafe. Apparently, it was quite popular and in need of new workers. She'd start there. Twenty minutes later, blushing and stuttering in slight outrage, she stomped away from the coffee house. There was no way she was wearing a maid's outfit. Just - just no. Not happening. Oh they had been adamant about giving her the job. If she wore cat ears and a tail along with the maid uniform. So, yeah… Hell no. Next!

The Programmer's Guild was just down the street. Their stipulation ended up with her giving one guy a black eye for groping. She was _not_ working with perverts. Good looking or not. Otaku, Bara Books, Teacup Cafe, and the doubtful - and mentally scarring - Princess Pink Eatery were all crash and burns. She sat sullenly at the ice cream parlor, lemon sherbet turning to puddly goo in her bowl. Not even the fantastic lemoniness could make her feel better at this point. She gazed blandly around, spoon twirling idly. The bright red and orange letters though, caught her eye. the HELP WANTED sign in the store across the way had her nearly giddy. From where she sat it looked like an antique store. If there was one thing she knew, it was antiques.

Dumping the soup that had been frozen at one point, she wiped her hands on her jeans as she strode to the door. A tiny bell announced her presence softly. A harried looking woman, middle aged and healthy, came from behind a large frame of what seemed to be a hand-painted portrait. "What do you need? Do you want to look at anything in particular?"

Kaelie grinned and held out her hand. "I would like to be your new help!"

The woman gave a giant sigh of relief as she embraced Kaelie, ignoring her hand. "Oh, thank Kami-sama! I need it! When can you start?"

"Um…" Kaelie wheezed. "Tomorrow?" The squeal of joy in her ear made the blond wonder if her ear drum had burst with the high frequency. The repeated and joyous words of "You're hired, you're hired!" rang in her ears long after the door was closed behind her. She wondered if she shouldn't invest in ear plugs, but she guessed an iPod was just as good.

* * *

The next few weeks were fairly mundane. The only thing that was really out of the ordinary was Hikari-san, her boss. Her very, very mad boss. As in, insane type of mad. That woman was anything but mundane. She reminded Kaelie of a hyper active puppy given speed. It was disconcerting how happy someone could be _all the time_ no matter what was going on.

"Hikari-san!" She yelled from the second floor of the antique shop. "I'm gonna be cleaning the stuff in the attic, m'kay?"

"Sure, sure," was the reply. Kaelie could just see Hikari-san flapping her hand in dismissal as she stuck her head in another book that looked like an ancient tomb. The woman should have worked in a museum or library. Flicking her rag with a snapping-POP, she climbed the creaking stairs to the dust covered door. No matter how often the blond cleaned or how well, this place kept dirt and dust like a cloak around its shoulders. She sneezed. She moved around the room picking up stray vases and lamps, wiping them down before setting them in a place they wouldn't get broken. After about an hour she was starting to see a floor and had made it to the back of the room. As she was cleaning a very old jade vase, she glanced over and noticed a very large square, covered by a dirty sheet, leaning against the wall. Setting the vase down carefully on an old dresser she stepped cautiously over to the wall. Pulling back the sheet, she saw that the square was actually a mirror half her size. It was beautiful in it's construction and looked to be at least two to three hundred years old. The frame was made from a dark wood and bent and twisted along the edge of the mirror. At the very top of it a magnolia flower, also carved from the wood, bloomed from the center of the frame. Kaelie ran her hand along the frame appreciating the gorgeous piece of history. She grabbed her cloth and began wiping down the frame, giving it a good gloss. She kneeled down and as she went to polish the glass something within the mirror gave and she felt her body tipping forward. She yelped and closed her eyes as she noticed a strange tugging coming from the depths of her stomach, she threw hands out in front of her expecting the sharp sting of glass before she landed, hard on the ground.

"Ow.." She raised up on her hands, they throbbed with pain from catching her fall. She leaned up and rubbed her head, "Son of a b-" her words were cut off as she looked around. Instead of the mirror, broken beneath her she was laying in what looked like an underground cavern. It was cramped to the point that Kaelie couldn't even stand up. She gazed around seeing if there was a way out. She gasped as she saw the mirror and the attic. _What the hell?_ She thought. Kaelie didn't know where she was, but she knew that it couldn't be somewhere good.


	2. Chapter 2: Man in the Mirror

**Chapter two**

Kaelie crawled over to the mirror and touched the glass to see if she could fall back through as she had before. It seemed solid and ungiving. She sighed and sat back on her rear. She peered around the cavern. It was dark and cold, but there was a ray of lay coming from somewhere. So she crawled on hands and knees, ignoring the small slapping of unknown hanging things until the light became bigger. There was a hole in the ceiling just big enough that Kaelie could climb through it. Once she was able to stand she looked around. By the looks of things she was in a forest. She stood and took in everything around her. A large tree grew from above the hole, it stretched high above her. She folded her arms around herself trying not to freak out, which was really hard to do at this point. Then she heard a voice from behind her, faint and old. For a moment, she thought it might be Grandpa, come to wake her from this crazy-ass dream she was experiencing.

She spun around and what she saw made her jaw drop. There was a face in the tree, an old man's face, squinty-eyed and wrinkled from age. He looked at her and just smiled, which made the face even more wrinkled. Okay she was having some serious hallucinations. She didn't remember putting anything in her drink at lunch. Maybe someone drugged her, yeah that was it.

"It is very nice to see you, finally." Kaelie gaped at the tree when it spoke. "Welcome," the feeble voice greeted. Kaelie shook her head then rubbed her eyes frantically. She held up her finger to the tree asking for a moment, walked a few steps away, calmly, then began to freak out. She pressed the palms of her hands into her temples. _Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! _She shook her head from side to side and squeezed her eyes shut. _When I open my eyes, I'll be back in the attic of the antique shop and everything will be okay, _She reasoned. But, when she opened her eyes and found that she was still in the forest, she groaned. Kaelie looked back over at the tree and it was staring at her, probably wondering if she was crazy. At this point even she didn't know if that was true or not. She walked back over to the tree and grimaced. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't working.

"Is this a dream?" She asked hoping that it was and that she would wake up from this craziness. The tree regarded her - which made her freak out even more-with wooden caterpillar eyebrows raised.

"Why, no my child." He said warmly. "You are here because it is your destiny. Not because it is a dream." Kaelie sighed and looked up at the sky. _Why do you hate me?_ She whined then pinched the bridge of her nose with forefinger and thumb. All of this sounded so ludicrous to her. Finally, she gave up trying to understand and heaved a sigh. Well, if this was a dream, she might as well go with it. Not like the tree would tell her it was a dream.

"Destiny, huh? Well, okay if it's my 'destiny' to be here, then what do I have to do?" She made air quotations with her fingers then crossed her arms over her chest. Dear god, she was talking to a tree. A freaking tree! She resisted the urge to cry and stared at it. The tree beamed at her, making his face creak as the folds grew tight around his lips.

"You must travel west and find the Youkai Lord who resides there. He will help you." Kaelie tapped her foot, her nerves were shattered at this point. _A demon lord? Oh wow, my head is really screwed up if I'm dreaming this crap._

She shook her head at the tree, "How will I know it's him? Does he even know who I am? And… Who are you?" She watched as the tree's face dropped a bit, his smile fading.

"You will know it is him and he will know it is you," _Well that was vague..._ "I am Bokusen'on." He closed his eyes. "Now my child, begin your journey. Once you have found the Lord of the West and completed your task, you may return to the modern era." With those parting words, his face melted back into the trunk and it looked like a regular tree again. Oh yeah, it was official, Kaelie had lost her mind. She growled and threw her hands up. Why couldn't this be a good dream? She never had good dreams… Just once she wished she could be normal. But no. She spun on her heel and headed into the forest. She didn't have the faintest idea where she was going but straight was the only rational thing running through her lucid mind at this point.

She had been walking for what felt like an eternity when she heard a soft rustle in the bushes to her right. _Oh god. What now? _She pleaded with her mind to give her a break. She yelped as a small animal leapt from the hedge and landed in a lump in front of her. It collapsed onto its side with a wounded whine. It looked to be some kind of fox animal type thing, all white with pale colored mane and a flowing tail. Kaelie wasn't sure but knowing her brain, it sounded right. She crouched down to the small creature. It was tiny, maybe the size of a small cat, white in color, with a blue like mane and tail and long whiskers. She reached out to touch it, to see if it was still alive. It lashed out at her and she drew her hand back quickly. A tiny rumble emanated from the creature's stomach and Kaelie pursed her lips in thought. She pulled the small bag of jelly beans she had left from lunch out of her pocket and pulled a blueberry flavored one from the pouch. Slowly, she put the candy at the animal's nose. It sniffed it then lifted its head and snatched the bean from the ground. Kaelie smiled a bit and pulled another jelly bean from the bag.

This continued until all the jelly beans were gone. Kaelie stared down at the now alert creature, it gazed up at her with adoration and let out a small mew sound. She sighed, opened her arms and caught the little thing as it leapt to her.

"All right then little guy… Or girl, whichever you are. For future's sake, in case I ever have this dream again. Your name's gonna be Sho. Since you are so light, like air." The creature gave another faint sound of delight and Kaelie straightened. When her feet where aching and she was tired from walking, a village came into view. She sighed with relief and felt Sho's tail swish back and forth as it set curled in her arms. As she walked through the town, people stared at her. They all wore traditional japanese garb. Hakama and Kimono. She must have looked strange to them-even though this was _her _screwed up dream-the way she was dressed. She had on calf high brown boots that had about eight buckles running from ankle to mid-calf, shorts, and a flowing tank top that was striped with blue anchors printed on it. She clutched Sho to her a little apprehensively. She felt the eyes of everyone on her as they stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She frowned deeply and thrust her chin into the air a bit determined to ignore them . She walked up to a nice looking woman and smiled brightly. "Hi, do you know where I can find the Lord of the West?" Curse that stupid tree! He hadn't given her the name of the Lord! How was she supposed to find someone without a name? The woman looked at her if she was crazy, well that made two people now. Then the woman frantically shook her head and trotted away from Kaelie. Great… How was she ever going to find this _stupid_ guy? She huffed and walked through the village, searching for anyone that might have a name or directions.

* * *

Twenty people later, she finally found someone who actually knew who the hell Kaelie was talking about. By this time though, if she didn't find the Lord soon she was going to scream in frustration and start throwing things. She managed to smile at the older woman. "So you said you know the Lord of the West? He's a Youkai right?" Kaelie did her best to sound as sweet as possible. Sho climbed onto Kaelie's shoulder but draped because of his size. The older woman nodded and watched Kaelie's creature warily.

"Y-yes I know of him." She stuttered a bit. Kaelie stood there, waiting for the woman to elaborate. The woman shifted her weight a bit before answering. "His name is Lord Sesshomaru." Yes! Finally a name! Kaelie almost hugged the woman out of sheer joy, but decided against it since the woman might flee. For some reason in this dream, she had that effect on people. She beamed at the older woman.

"Do you know where he lives?" Kaelie asked hoping and praying to whomever was listening that the woman did in fact know. The woman hesitated for a moment then looked Kaelie in the eyes. "No, I am sorry, but I do not know where he lives." She bowed to Kaelie and then turned and walked — if not scurried-away. Kaelie's hands balled into fists as she stomped away. "Ugh! Why doesn't anyone in this stinking town know where I can find the Lord of the West?" She was fed up and felt on the verge of having a temper tantrum. She wasn't a child though and as soon as she woke from this crazy dream she wouldn't be sleeping for quite sometime. Sho nuzzled her cheek affectionately sensing the frustration from her. Oh man if only she could have a pet like him at home. She smiled despite her anger and patted Sho on the head.

Kaelie sighed as they headed out of the village. She gave up trying to ask for directions. Her shoulders hunched as if a physical weight sat on them. It wasn't Sho, he weighed nothing compared to the frustration and tension that was coursing through her neck and shoulders making her muscles ache. She looked down at her new companion. He was so cute! Kaelie still wasn't sure if Sho was a boy or girl yet but it certainly looked like a boy, so she went with that. All of a sudden Sho looked up at her, mewed, then jumped from her shoulder and the winds picked up. Blue and green wind currents swirled around him and when they blew away, Sho had transformed. Kaelie's eyes widened to the point of pain as she gaped at the now large creature. He was the size of a horse and his mane and tail moved fluidly as if blowing in the wind. His back sloped down, reminding her of a hyena but yet he still looked like a fox. His limbs were lean and he looked very majestic as he stood on all fours in front of her.

Kaelie did her best to remain upright as her mind swirled. What was her brain going to come up with next? Sho stepped up to her and rubbed her cheek with his muzzle, she reached up and touched the side of his jaw. "You're freaking me out. You know that?" She told the beast softly, scratching under his chin. He barked lightly at her then turned to the side and bent his legs so that she could mount him. She sighed and pointed at his back. "You want me to ride you, don't you?" Sho inclined his head to her and his tail swished a bit. _Guess that's a yes, _she sighed and placed her hands on Sho's back and swung her leg over him. He straightened to his full height and in one single leap took off into the air. Kaelie cried out and clutched to his mane, causing him to growl a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pull." She murmured as she gazed down at the tiny buildings and trees. They were so high up and they continued to rise ever higher. "I hope you know where we're going Sho." Kaelie sunk her hands into his mane and leaned forward. The wind whipped in her face as they flew on, destination unknown. Sho barked lightly as if she could understand… Whatever he was and loped through the sky. Kaelie rubbed her face, she was going to have to be on some serious medication when she woke up.

They weren't in the air long, before she noticed Sho begin to descend. She peered over his side to see a very large estate below them. They landed just in front of a large gate and Kaelie clung to Sho's hair a bit as he stepped forward. She gulped and looked around. It was so quiet, too quiet in Kaelie's opinion. Sho stopped, ears pricked forward before he let out a snarl and at least twenty men, no demons charged them. Sho's sharp teeth bared, he grabbed one of the guards in his jaws and flung him away. The rest stopped dead as they stared up at Kaelie, eyes brows pulled together in confusion. Sho continued to growl in warning and Kaelie slid from his back to the ground. One of the guards spoke up.

"What do you want here, human?" Kaelie clenched her fists and scowled sourly at them. She was tired of people looking at her like she was crazy and she certainly didn't like the tone in his voice. It pissed her off, royally. She ground her teeth and then glared up at him.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West." She looked over at Sho, making sure he hadn't taken them to the wrong place. He nuzzled her shoulder a bit but kept a watchful eye on the guards who surrounded them. The guards began to laugh at her.

"What would the Lord want to do with a wench such as you?" Okay now she was getting ticked. If he wanted to call her a human that was fine, but dammit this was her dream and no one was going to call her a wench. She stomped up to the gate, Sho following closely behind her, growling a warning to the guards as they passed. "Look, I've been traveling for almost a whole day and if I don't get to see him then I'll make sure that all of you die a slow, painful death." It was an empty threat mostly but she hoped it would work. There was several minutes of pause and then the gates slowly creaked open, letting her and Sho through. Once inside, she gazed around. The courtyard was huge, there were several different houses and then one that sat in the very center of the courtyard that was bigger than the others. _That must be where I'll find him._ She thought as she strode forward. Sho transformed back into his tiny self and leapt to her shoulder once more. She watched the demons around her, servants and maids. They gave her a funny look and then scurried off to the houses. _Huh, that's strange._ Okay it wasn't that strange, since people had been doing it all day. She trudged up to the sliding door. As she was removing her shoes, the door slid open with a loud bang. She looked up and almost fell over. The man… No demon standing in front her was handsome, but power seeped from every pore of his body. He was at least seven inches taller than she and had long silver white hair. Two deep magenta markings slashed down his cheek bones on each side of his face and over his wrists. He also had a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She closed her mouth, trying not to look like an idiot as he glared ferociously down at her.

"Human… Why are you here, in my courtyard?" His voice was deep and made Kaelie shiver with fear. Okay, she had to give credit to her brain for this one. This was pretty amazing. He stepped in front of her and looked down his nose at her. She swallowed and slid her tongue over her lips.

"I-uh I'm supposed to meet with you?" She managed, it was hard to think under his intense scrutiny. He made her feel like the scum on his shoes and if she wasn't so damned afraid of him, it would piss her off. His eyebrow raised just a tad as he regarded this filthy human. She reeked with the smell of his insolent half-brother's miko. The one who had helped all of them defeat the hanyou, Naraku. He folded his arms in his Kimono sleeves and continued glaring at her with cold golden eyes.

"Who sent you here?" It was a command, and Kaelie wondered what would happen if she ignored that commanding tone in his voice. Oh she wanted to be snarky so bad. She narrowed her eyes at him, she was done being afraid and that I'm-better-than-you attitude he was sporting was starting to get old.

"This old tree in the forest somewhere, Bokusen'on is his name." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. Sesshomaru remained silent then turned on his heel and walked away from her. "Hey wait a minute!" She called from behind him. She trotted up beside him as he walked to his private chambers. He stopped, slid the door open, then slammed it shut behind him.

Kaelie growled lowly and her hands clenched into fists again. She had just met the Demon Lord and she was already getting annoyed by him. She hoped that when this dream ended, she would never dream him up again. She had been wrong, her mind sucked right now.

Sesshomaru strapped on his armor and slid Tensaiga and Bakusaiga at his hip. He would take this human girl to Kagome, obviously she was the same as the other woman. Meaning she could pass through something to the past. What he wasn't sure yet, but he would find out when he went to question the 2,000 year old tree that she claimed had told her to find him. He scowled and walked back outside to find the human girl glaring up at him and tapping her foot impatiently. He wanted to reach out and strangle her, but he restrained himself, it would do no good to kill her until he found out exactly who she was. He gave her a cold glare then his eyebrows pulled down as he caught a slight whiff of his father's scent from her. It surprised him a bit to be reminded of his father and it angered him that she, a human, should have his father's scent. He would accompany the girl to Edo, it was time to get Rin a new kimono anyway. He would never admit to being curious.

"Hn..." He half-growled, stepping past her and heading for the gate. He didn't look to see if she followed him. Once outside the gate he felt a soft wind blow and glanced over his shoulder as he felt a surge of youkai power. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw that the tiny fox demon had now transformed into a bigger fox demon. Well, good, that would give her something to ride and this wouldn't be a slow journey.

Kaelie watched Sesshomaru's back as she walked behind him. Sho trotted at her side and kept his head right at her hand. "So… Where are we going?" She was tired of walking — walking, walking, walking, and oh yeah, _more _walking — and she just might throw up if she rode Sho again. Heights and she just didn't mix.

He kept walking, back to her as he ignored her. Her temper started to simmer. That… that rat bastard! The least he could do was answer! "So, where are we going? Hm? Are we there yet? Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we the-" The clawed hand covering her mouth put a stop to that line of questioning. The other grabbing her throat was ample warning. Pah! As if that would deter her boredom! It was a damned dream, she couldn't, yah know, _die_. So, just to tick him off more and bring her extreme joy in pissing him off since he did nothing but piss_ her_ off, she muttered under his hand, "Are we there yet, Sesshy?"

"You will cease that driveling nonsense you are spewing forth," he growled softly in an icy tone that was otherwise devoid of emotion. The smirk against his palm had him tightening his hand about her neck. "Do you not understand that your life will be forfeit? Are you addled, you filthy human?"

Kaelie stilled, her eyes narrowing. Why that dick! She reached up and removed his hand from her mouth, a nerve twitching in her brow. "I'll have you know I take baths every day and that you are a right pain in my ass right now. And, to let you know, I am not 'addled' as you put it, but completely in control of everything I do. Just because you get pissy is not reason to hand out death threats, butt head." Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his hand around her neck. Kaelie was really starting to feel that this wasn't so dream like since her neck really hurt and she was left gasping for breath that wouldn't — couldn't-come. Who strangled to death in dreams? "I am losing patience, mortal." The hissing growl caused her to shiver in a not so nice way, her eyes widening. Something was wrong with this dream. Something really, _really_, friggin' wrong. Sho, small and delicate, jumped to her shoulder, growling at the demon lord. The blonde felt as if the little creature's life was in danger. "N-no Sho," she whispered. "Down, little one." Directing her full green-eyed gaze on the demon that was strangling her, she narrowed them into darts of fury. "Let. Me. Go. I will not let you or anyone else have this kind of power over me. Kill me or not, but don't you dare try and strangle me."

Sesshomaru let go, his eyes imperceptibly wide. Only Rin or the ever faithful Jaken would be able to tell, but he was rocked by the outright fury and calm she displayed. The fact that she thought death to be preferable to being man-handled startled him more than he would have liked.

"It doesn't matter what you want, human. Shut your mouth and come with me or you die. By my hand or another's makes no difference."

The Lord of the West turned on his heel and moved with the elegance of inhuman agility, forward. Kaelie stumbled after him, growling under her breath about how she wanted to strangle him with his own hair… As if the scene of near death never happened. Sesshomaru felt puzzled and irritated by the human, his mind unable to make her tangible to him. Frustration ate at him, making his already short temper, shorter. When a scathing comment about his looks once again left her lips, he silently snarled and grabbed at a tree, gouging deep rivulets in the bark as he passed. He felt the alarm of the human. Good, let that shut her mouth and be a warning of his waning patience. Kaelie looked at the tree god-smackedd. _He just… He just-Dear God, he just mauled a tree with his hand and it left bloody damned holes!_ Whatever she had pictured him being able to do, this was not it. Scooting around the tree as if it would attack her, she scurried toward the Demon Lord.

"Yo, wait! Please! That was freaky, don't kill trees." The unexpected humor made Sesshomaru blink in bewilderment. This human woman swung so quickly from one emotion to another! Ridiculous and hazardous to her slowly but surely dwindling life span with every second she spent in his presence. She had to be related to that foolish miko so enamored with his hanyou brother. He resisted shaking his head, if only just barely. What god had he offended to be saddled with such odd creatures? First it was Inuyasha, followed in a string by Jaken, Rin, the miko, and now this human.

After they walked a few miles from Sesshomaru's estate, Kaelie looked down at Sho who was draped over her shoulders. She was so tired of walking. "Hey Sho? Could I catch a ride?" The little demon mewed up at her and hopped from her shoulder. He transformed and Kaelie pulled herself up on his back. She looked ahead of them where Sesshomaru was still walking, silently. After the whole 'I'm going to strangle you pathetic human' ordeal he had been ignoring her. She sighed heavily in irritation. This guy was freaking unbelievable. She leaned forward and buried her face in Sho's mane, it was so soft, it took her mind off the snobbish demon walking in front of her and the pain she was feeling in her feet.

Time passed relatively slowly, her mind drifting. She blinked in irritation when she requested to stop and the bloody damned man kept_ walking_ and was _ignoring her_ and damned if that didn't piss her off more and more. Especially since she had to pee! "If you don't wait _five minutes_, I'll scream! Probably at _you_!"

The demon slowed only the tiniest bit. "What reason do you have to halt our progress?" The unsaid 'and get rid of you' was definitely implied.

"I have to pee," Kaelie bit out. "I didn't want to lose you and I tried to tell you before, but you are a stubborn man and were ignoring me!" She huffed. "Now, if you can spare a few minutes, I'll just run other there," she pointed at some trees and bushes, "do my business, and come right back."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before stopping completely. Kaelie hopped from Sho, running to the bushes. Coming back three minutes later, she was far more relaxed and even in a better mood. _When nature calls, it really calls_, she mused silently. The affronted look on the demon's face was enough to knock her good mood down a few pegs. "Oh, don't _even_ look at me like that, mister. I wouldn't make you wait that long even if I could."

"You could not, human-"

"All right!" Kaelie announced in a growling voice. "That is it! You," she stuck her hand in his face in her ire, "will _stop_ calling me _human_. I have a name! _Kaelie_! Unless, of course, you are too _simple minded_ and down right _retarded_ to remember such an easy thing."

Sesshomaru growled deeply, his eyes seemingly flashing red. "Human…"

"Kaelie, dip stick!"

Sesshomaru snarled. "You will cease or I will rip your lungs out." It was a near silent threat, but all the more dangerous for the lack of volume. Kaelie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, kill me. I don't_ care_! But you will call me by my name when you address me!" She put her hands on her hips. "Got that, mister? Now!" She climbed back on Sho. "Let's get going. Dark isn't for a while yet."

Sesshomaru fairly broke his own hand as he fisted it, silently fuming in rage as red filled his eyes. Damn the human female!

* * *

They had been traveling for four days… _Four _days! And the rat bastard, demon lord _still _would not tell her where the _hell_ they were going. If they didn't arrive at their destination soon she was going to cut off all of that stupidly pretty hair that somehow maintained itself. Her head was rested on Sho's neck as she stared into the fire that Sesshomaru had made. She glanced over at him, with slitted eyes. He was sitting against a tree, arms folded into his kimono sleeves, eyes closed. She yawned and snuggled into Sho's fur.

"We will reach Edo tomorrow." Kaelie's eyes slid open as she heard the deep masculine voice. She lifted her head and frowned at the demon.

"Oh… You're finally going to tell me now? Thanks for the update." Kaelie put her head back down sniffling indignantly. He had pretty much ignored her the whole time they had been traveling, though he did stop and wait for her to go to the bathroom or get something to eat when they passed through a village. He still wouldn't call her by name, that pissed her off and gave her another good reason to chop of all that silver hair.

She yawned again and her eyes grew heavy before she slipped into a deep sleep. For the first time in a while no nightmares plagued her dreams.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened as he regarded the sleeping human. She was so irritating and every breath she took tried his patience severely. It was even worse when she opened her mouth. It almost took everything Sesshomaru had to keep from killing her. It pleased him knowing he would be rid of her the next day. He frowned, closed his eyes and leaned back against the fluff that surrounded him. Sesshomaru listened for any sign of approaching demons or other creatures before he too fell into deep slumber, but the tiniest sound or movement would have awakened the daiyoukai. He was always vigilant, even when he slept.

* * *

"Get up…" Kaelie blinked her eyes open as Sesshomaru's low voice interrupted her wonderful dream. A pair of black shoes crossed in her direct line of vision and she glanced up. He was glaring down at her as if she'd done something distasteful. She sat up rubbing her eyes, trying to banish the throbbing pain behind them. She was groggy, achy, and he had just woken her up at the crack of dawn again. The sun was barely over the horizon line, painting the skies with oranges, reds, pinks, and blues. She yawned and stood, wobbling a bit from vertigo. She was so _tired_… Sesshomaru was a slave driver, for the past four days they didn't rest until it was full night and began again just before dawn. The lack of sleep was seriously pissing her off among other things that the Youkai Lord did. She needed a bath and hoped that when they arrived at Edo or where ever they were going she would be able to take one. She itched her scalp. Sho stood next to her and she stared at the daiyoukai, eyelids heavy. "Now that you're awake," she figured if his frown grew any deeper his mouth would plummet from his chin, it was a nice thought. "Ride your fox demon. We will arrive by midday if we travel by air." He turned his back on her, that dumb hair of his swaying in the morning breeze. She gave him a mock salute then turned to Sho's back and had to have the creature's help to get on. She was far too sleepy to think of anything else. _A bath and a nice sleep… _she thought, _would be divine. _

By the time the sun had risen high into the sky, the throbbing pain behind her eyes had graduated into a full blown migraine, putting her in a very cranky mood. She glowered as Sesshomaru flew ahead of them on his gold sparkling dust. If the man wasn't so masculine she would think him gay, but that was beneath him. In fact, everything was beneath him. She rested her head in Sho's mane and closed her eyes. She was too afraid to sleep, plus the pain in her head was to severe for that. She did close her eyes though, it helped to alleviate some of pressure.

He had been right. They arrived around midday and landed just outside a quaint little village. Obviously Sesshomaru knew where he was going so she just let Sho follow. She kept her face in Sho's soft mane. She probably looked like a corpse to the villagers. She didn't care, she felt like one. She sighed and just as she started to doze off a high-pitched squeal invaded her ears, making her brain seize. She raised her head to see a small girl running up to the youkai. Her heart skipped as fear washed over her for the small child, but as they came to a stop Kaelie heard the young girl address him by Lord Sesshomaru. Kaelie peeked over Sho's head to see the little girl but she was hidden by Sesshomaru. Sighing, she slid off the fox demon's back and walked up to the two.

Sesshomaru pulled a folded piece of material from inside his armor and handed it to the giggling child. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She squealed causing Kaelie to flinch from the pitch. The child couldn't have been more than ten or eleven. She had long brown hair, some of it pulled up in a ponytail at the side of her head. When she looked over at Kaelie with clear brown eyes, despite her bad mood, Kaelie just about swept the girl into her arms. "Who is this Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was bright, happy. It made Kaelie smile a little. Sesshomaru remained silent, watching the small girl. She looked back up at Sesshomaru, "Is she your companion Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No." They both answered in unison. The only thing they'd agreed on since they met.

"Rin!" A female voice called from ahead of them. "What are you doing? Oh Sesshomaru-nii-san, you're here." When Kaelie looked up she was floored by who she saw walking toward them. It was Kagome. Kaelie blinked, flabbergasted that her cousin, her _cousin_ was here in this crazy world.

"K-Kagome?" Kaelie stepped forward past Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome's face screwed up in confusion as she took in the sight of her cousin Kaelie walking to her. What in the world was going on?


	3. Chapter 3: Riddles

Chapter 3

Kaelie and Kagome had a tearful reunion, the two clinging to one another as the rest of their respective groups watched on in near befuddlement. Kagome was not an exceptionally emotional woman where tears were concerned and Sesshomaru already knew that the human Kaelie was more prone to angered outbursts like her relation. Only Sango seemed to understand, ushering them all away, even glaring at Sesshomaru when he just stared at the messy tableau. The mild sneer on his face was really only visible to Rin, the girl taking his hand with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady-san will be okay." Sesshomaru let out a quiet snarl of fury. Even when he had gotten rid of the human, she still made it hard for him, caused him trouble and pissed him off.

Kaelie sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she released her cousin. Kagome stared at her as if she still didn't believe Kaelie was standing before her. Well, that made two of them.

"How did you get here?" Kagome led Kaelie away from the retreating group, but Kaelie looked over her shoulder at the youkai lord who was still glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes turning her head back and smiled at Kagome. Sho jumped and draped himself over Kaelie's shoulder. She patted his head absently.

"I-um this is probably going to sound crazy-but I fell through a mirror." Kaelie ran a hand through her messy hair.

"It's not hard to believe, when I first came here I fell through the old bone eater's well." Kagome shook her head a bit and still couldn't believe that her cousin was here with her. It had been so long since she had seen Kaelie. Ten years in fact. Kaelie hadn't visited Japan since her mother died. What didn't surprise her was that Kaelie was going through the same thing Kagome had so many years ago when she fell through the well. Sometimes everything that happened was still surreal to Kagome. She gave a warm smile and led Kaelie to Kaede's small hut. Her cousin was in need of a bath, knowing Sesshomaru he didn't stop to let her eat much less bathe. It was a good thing Kagome had some extra clothes. Kaelie could wear those while her clothes were being washed.

When they walked through the little hanging door of a small hut, an older woman with an eye patch smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, where have you been? InuYasha has been looking for you."

"I've been out in the herb field with Jinenji-san. InuYasha can look all he wants, it's not like it's hard to find me. I'm going to need some of my clothes; I'm taking my cousin Kaelie to the springs so she can bathe. Could you fix her a warm meal Kaede-san?" Kaelie waved at the old woman as Kaede studied the blonde girl. She nodded and smiled at Kaelie.

"Anyone related to Kagome is welcome here." Wow it was the first time since Kaelie had arrived here that someone didn't judge her or think her crazy. Kaede simply said okay and went back to what she was doing before. Kaelie stood there waiting for Kagome to find clothes and lead her to the bath. She hoped it would be warm, but knowing her luck it would be a lake or pond or something.

Luck was on her side though. When Kagome led her away from the village proper, she had led Kaelie to a real, honest-to-God hot springs. She squealed with joy and nearly tackled Kagome into the water in her haste to make known her forever undying love and devotion to her awesomely awesome cousin who was getting something for Christmas. Had she mentioned how awesome her cousin was?

Thirty minutes later, the two were sitting, Kaelie in the decadently hot water and Kagome on a large stone setting on the edge of the spring. Sho, Kaelie's little creature was curled up next to Kagome on the rock.

"Kagome?" Her cousin looked over to her, humming in a distracted air. "Um what can you tell me about Sesshomaru… Other than the fact that he is an ass and has his Hakama on too tight." Her dry tone caught Kagome from her musings, the other girl taking time to answer.

"Well he isn't easy to get along with-"

Kaelie snorted. "Oh really? Hadn't noticed that tid bit at all."

"Hush you. As I was saying, no, he's not nice. He's a feudal lord. The youkai don't stay that way by being nice to everyone. However, he is a good person, whether or not he lets anyone know that. Rin does, of course. That little girl could turn stone into a cuddly puppy if she tried. But everyone else doesn't see Sesshomaru well enough. They see him with dark sun glasses instead of through clear, impartial lenses." Kagome shrugged. "He's not a black and white being. He is a whole other shade of gray and technicolor. You just have to dig for anything positive until he knows you." She set her crossed arms on her knees, propping her head on them. "Of course, he might be afraid to be like his father, a man I affectionately refer to as Inu-papa. Just don't let that stuck up pain in the ass hear you… InuYasha, too. They'd do nothing but fight about it. Believe me."

Kaelie leaned back against the bank of the spring and sighed. She supposed her cousin was right, she too had been seeing Sesshomaru through dark lenses. It was a bad habit of hers to judge people by the first impression. Maybe the next time she saw him-which probably wouldn't be anytime soon because she had to get back to the modern era-she'd try to see him in a different way. He had provided her with a fire and at least had stopped for food. He never supplied for her, she had to acquire things on her own the past four days but he had given her a fire. Kaelie heard her cousin clear her throat as if she had a lump. She looked up at the dark haired girl and saw the sadness that lingered there as she stared down at the water. Kaelie spoke softly.

"You miss your mom?"

"Everyday…" The response was almost instant. Kagome stared down at her cousin then smiled gently. "But this was my choice. I haven't seen her in a year, I'm happy here but I do miss her, Grandpa, and Sota… How are they?"

Kaelie grinned, "They're great! Grandpa is still crazy as ever, the slightest breeze could make him think that a demon's near by," Kagome chuckled, hand over her mouth, "Sota's become really mischievous, I've had to give him some pointers on pranks he can pull and your mom's doing well." Kagome beamed, her eyes twinkling.

"That's good… Hey, could you take something back to her for me?" Kagome hopped down from the rock and handed Kaelie a towel as the blonde stood up out of the water. Kaelie nodded.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." She wrapped the towel around her body. "Thanks for letting me take a bath-"

"Kagome!" A loud growling voice cried. A young man dropped in front of Kagome and Kaelie, his white hair swaying behind him. Sho jumped down from the rock in front of Kaelie and growled a bit. Kaelie cocked her head, this guy looked like Sesshomaru, just younger. He had long white-silver hair, golden eyes, but instead of markings he had…. _Dog-ears_? Kaelie's eyebrows pulled down in confusion. Kagome huffed a bit.

"What do you want InuYasha? Can't you see that my cousin is taking a bath?" Kagome indicated her cousin with her hand. Kaelie's eyes widened as she realized she was only standing in a towel. Her shoulders raised in a slight shrug as she stepped from the water.

"Keh. Like I care? Where have you been Kagome? I've been looking everywhere for you. That bastard Sesshomaru is still in the village so I don't want to be there." InuYasha stood with his head held high, one hand placed on his hip. An eyebrow raised, Kaelie shook her head. Wow, this guy was just as arrogant as Sesshomaru. Just not as refined and definitely not as composed. As Kaelie was pulling Kagome's brush through her hair, Kagome and InuYasha's conversation suddenly escalated into a full-blown argument. Whoa… Kaelie watched the two bicker back and forth though she wasn't quite sure what they were arguing over. Something about InuYasha waiting for Kagome in the village and that he didn't want to because of "that damn Sesshomaru". This went on for about three minutes before Kagome clenched her fists and shouted.

"SIT!" The necklace around InuYasha's neck glowed and then he slammed face first into the ground. Wow, Kaelie wished she had one of those for all men. It served a great purpose for a heel mechanism. Kagome stalked over to Kaelie, face red and eyes snapping fire. "Come on Kaelie. You can change back at Kaede-san's hut." She smiled sweetly at her cousin making Kaelie step back at the extreme venom that was covered with a sickly sweet tone. InuYasha leaned up off the ground shakily as the girls walked back. Sho followed close at Kaelie's heels.

"Where ya going Kagome? Ya just gonna leave me?" He sounded wounded. Kagome turned and shot him an intense glare.

"I'm going back to the village. You can stay out here all you want to but I have to take care of my cousin." She turned around and continued walking. Kaelie watched InuYasha pull himself up from the ground then he ran up beside Kagome.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat and followed after them. Kagome turned her face away and crossed her arms over her chest as they walked.

Kaelie clenched the towel around her body and shook her head at the two. They bickered like a old married couple… No… _Worse_ than a married couple.

* * *

_Gah… What is it with these people and short skirts?_ Kaelie looked down at the clothes Kagome had let her borrow. It was a short beige skirt and a pink t-shirt. She heaved a sigh and raked her fingers through her hair. She grabbed the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her extremely layered hair up into a bun on her head. Her bangs fell down around her face; they were still too short to be pulled back. She placed the clips at the back of her head to hold up the stray hairs.

She stepped from Kaede's hut and strode over to Kagome, InuYasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru. InuYasha was yelling at Sesshomaru for something and the Youkai Lord was just standing there, eyes closed as if he had a headache. Kaelie waved at Kagome as she made her way over to the group. Sesshomaru instantly opened his eyes and gave her a fierce glare. Jeez… What the hell have I done now? She wondered as she came to a stop next to Kagome. A small boy with orange hair beamed at Kaelie.

"Your Kagome's cousin huh?" His voice chimed cutely.

"Yeah." Kaelie confirmed and kept her eyes on the small boy instead of the daiyoukai standing just a few feet from her. The boy leapt from Kagome's arms at Kaelie and she barely caught him. He had pointed ears; a fluffy tail and his feet were like the hind legs of a dog or fox.

"My name's Shippo and I'm gonna be a great fox demon one day!" Ah so the boy was a fox demon. InuYasha sneered.

"The only thing you're gonna be great at is being stupid." Shippo hopped from Kaelie's arms and threw a slip of paper at InuYasha. InuYasha caught it and it burst into a statue that brought InuYasha to his knees from the weight. Shippo howled with laughter, along with Kaelie. Wow, she liked this little demon already. A small voice broke through Kaelie's giggles.

"Are you leaving Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" Kaelie looked over at Rin as she peered up at the demon lord. He regarded her with a cool expression.

"I have business to attend to Rin. I will return when it is time for you to have a new Kimono." Kaelie could tell that little Rin wasn't pleased with that. Rin looked down at the ground but when she looked back up at him she was using the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen on a child. Kaelie watched, amused and waiting to see what Sesshomaru would do.

"Will you stay the night Lord Sesshomaru? It's been so long since you've visited. I've missed you…" Rin looked sad, her eyes glossy. Sesshomaru stared down at her, his arms folded in his large sleeves. Kagome spoke up.

"Yeah Sesshomaru-nii-san, why don't you stay? It's only one night. Rin's been really down lately." Oh now Kagome was teaming up on him? InuYasha, too busy pulling Shippo into a headlock as the young child cried out, was missing all of this. Kaelie looked back at Sesshomaru, tilting her head waiting for his reply.

He looked down at Rin once more and if possible her eyes got bigger. He closed his eyes.

"Fine… I will stay." There was a delighted squeal from Rin as she jumped up and down in front of the demon lord.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaelie felt a small grin grace her lips. It seemed the "evil pain in the ass" was about as mean as a goo filled pie. All crusty and rough on the outside, sweet and squishy on the inside. She held in a chuckle at the mental imagery. Kagome gave her a sideways look.

"What?" she whispered. Kaelie shrugged.

"I just figured something out… Now I have to see if it will work." The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes at the cryptic answer.

"Thanks, cuz, that was so informative and all." Kaelie laughed aloud this time, winking at her cousin.

"I'm just taking some advice to heart, okay? Don't worry; it's not that insane… Yet." Kagome patted her cousin on the head, her brows quirked.

"Sure. I'll be here if you need me… To pick up the pieces or purify something okay?" Kaelie gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks."

* * *

Morning heralded a lot of commotion, the most of it caused by a man dressed in Monk attire, the purple cloth draped dramatically over his shoulder. Walking with him was a woman heavily pregnant, a giant boomerang upon her back as she rode a two-tailed cat creature. Kaelie estimated the hooked fangs to be longer than her hand, palm heel to finger tip. Sesshomaru was less than thrilled by their arrival since it meant that his early departure was delayed yet again… Not to mention Rin wouldn't let Mokomoko go as she clutched at her daiyoukai papa. He did feel vindictive amusement when the Monk was once again bashed quite forcefully by his mate.

Kaelie was still furiously striving to die by his claw. This morning, she looked to be a whore with the horrendous clothing she was wearing, her brown skirt above her knees as her shirt was nearly skin tight. She had a look of need and innocence that he would have said something negative to…Until now. Her eyes, a curious color for a human-All green and warm-had taken up her face as she pleaded with him to please let her get the things she would need, rations, blankets, and a change of clothes. What was he, her pet? Her lady-in-waiting? He was Sesshomaru. Lord of the West, most sought after daiyoukai, and a most superior being.

"You have half an hour, human."

When Kaelie was out earshot of Sesshomaru she smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, It worked!" Her puppy eyes theory had worked. She was glad of it too because there was no way she was going to let the only person that knew the whereabouts of the old magnolia tree get away. No matter how much he resented her or wanted to kill her, he was stuck with her at least another four days or so. Kaelie still wasn't sure if she would return to the feudal era. She might if her Aunt wanted her to check on Kagome but Kaelie would have to find an old map or something. She would not seek Sesshomaru out if she returned. He was just a big pain in her ass and truthfully, she was tired of him.

Kagome was busy preparing a pack for Kaelie, it had bread, and honey, some rice balls and her clothes were folded inside it too. In fact, the bag was not even half full. It was a yellow backpack that was worn from use. Kagome smiled at Kaelie and stood with one of the straps in her hand.

"Well, I've got four or five days worth of food in here and there's some soap, shampoo, conditioner and a change of clothes." She looked solemnly at her feet. "Mom should recognize my bag when she sees you." Kaelie placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and offered a warm smile.

"I'll tell her that you're doing fine and that you miss her, grandpa, and Sota." Kaelie pulled her cousin into a tight hug and took the pack when Kagome offered it to her.

Sho appeared from where he had gone for the night, the little creature suddenly enlarging in size as a whirlwind blasted from around him like a vortex. Kaelie smiled at him.

"At least you are trying to make this easier." Her hot glare at a certain daiyoukai was not missed, though the outright evil smirk was hidden by her own hand. It wouldn't do to let him know she wasn't all that afraid of him anymore.

"Are you ready to depart?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently, the sound of his teeth squeaking together a clear indication that if Kaelie didn't get a move on she would be left. Sighing in a put out way, the human girl crawled up Sho's back, settling in with the large yellow pack hanging from her shoulders.

"Let's follow the cranky man, all right, Sho?" The wind demon took a couple of steps forward, Kagome, Rin and InuYasha came from Kaede's hut, Kagome and Rin waved goodbye while InuYasha stood next to her, arms crossed over his chest, glaring in the other direction. Kaelie waved back, shook her head at InuYasha and then focused her gaze on the road ahead of them.

Several hours later, she was this close to just bashing her head in to maybe help kill the silence. She sighed … again, she might add. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her sing, talk to Sho, question him-about anything, damn it-and now she was bored, bored, bored, bored. "Please, get that stick out of your ass so I can maybe make conversation. Because, you know, that's what civilized people like to do on long trips in the middle of nowhere with nothing else better to do other than walk."

Sesshoumaru gave the smallest of snorts, but she couldn't tell if it was in amusement or derision.

"If there was a dignified response to your request, I would answer. However, your plebeian vocabulary leaves much to be desired thus making conversation with you a waste of my time." Kaelie glared.

"Be glad I don't have a stick at hand because I just might shove it up beside the other one." Kaelie crossed her arms over her chest trying not to jostle the sleeping fox demon currently hanging over her shoulders. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles in one fluid, curling of his fingers in agitation. Kaelie rolled her eyes as she walked behind him. "Oh wow, how intimidating, popping your knuckles." Sesshomaru growled lowly, so low that Kaelie barely heard it.

"You will think intimidating when you are lying at my feet in a pool of blood." He glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes narrowed threateningly. Kaelie rolled her eyes again then shook her head. This guy was unbelievable. Sho whined a bit then let out a sigh, clearly the little fox demon was getting tired of their arguing as well. Kaelie couldn't help it she had to be sarcastic. It didn't matter how many times he threatened her life, the threats he made were just that, threats. Kaelie knew that if she pushed him enough he wouldn't hesitate to put those words into action, but for now, he simply walked ahead of her.

* * *

The next two days went without incident. Sesshomaru had made a fire for her and she was in the process of digging through Kagome's overly stuffed bag. Finally she found shampoo, conditioner, a cloth for washing and some soap. It was time for a bath, she felt icky from the sweating she'd done the past two days. She straightened from her kneeled position next to the bag and turned to walk through the woods to the stream they'd passed earlier. Sesshomaru's voice stopped her in mid stride.

"Where are you going?" His question was flat, void of emotion. She grit her teeth a bit, he wasn't really concerned about her so why did he even ask? She ended up answering anyway.

"I'm going to bathe in the stream we passed earlier." She turned slightly watching him through the firelight as he sat beneath a tree. He regarded her with half closed eyes and remained silent.

His silence was making her feel awkward… instead of dealing with the emotionally stunted, stuck-up-his-arse demon lord; she trundled off to finally rid herself of the grime. Ten minutes later she was dipping a toe into the chilly water. Even though the past days had been regularly warm, the water was still cold. Goose bumps rose over her skin and she forced herself to wade into the icy water. She carried her toiletries in her arms as she waded over to a rock not far from the bank. Sho had been sleeping when she left so she decided to leave him alone, the poor little thing had to sleep sometime. If something were to attack her she hoped Sho would come or at least Sesshomaru but it was highly unlikely that the youkai lord would save her. She knew how bad he wanted to be rid of her, but did she care? No she didn't. She poured some shampoo into her hands and began washing her hair. It felt so good to bathe after two days of walking in the hot sun. Even though the water was a bit cold, she still enjoyed it as it refreshed her. Being clean was an improvement of the most wonderful kind.

Back at camp, Sesshoumaru looked into the tree line, a few degrees away from Kaelie's direction, but far too close for it to be normal. He took off into the brush, running effortlessly. It was but moments when he was standing in front of a group of cowering youkai. "What business do you have upon my lands, pigs?"

The leader of the pack seemed emboldened by the daiyoukai's pause in killing them. "SGRAWNK, we were just looking'-"

Sesshomaru snarled soundlessly as he charged, the pig demons scattering like confetti. He growled lowly. He did not want the filth on his lands or within his borders! He knew pig demons, they would keep coming back until they had what they were rooting around for or were very much dead. Sesshomaru was going to make them very much dead. And so the hunt began.

However, if he had stayed there but a moment longer, he would have heard something that would disturb his peaceful bloodlust of the hunt. Kaelie had just finished washing her hair, rinsing out the suds when she looked up into the tree that hung out over the stream. There was something she couldn't quite make out perched there and she was half afraid it might have been a large snake. She gathered her things, wrapped a towel around her body, and stepped slowly away from the stream and the tree. Unfortunate events happened afterward, some that would baffle the majority of the demons for the next few centuries to come.

When the creature dropped from the tree to the ground with a heavy thump, Kaelie knew she was in trouble. When she got a good look at the thing, she felt her insides freeze and her stomach knot up. There, laying in all it's inhuman; partially centipede body was a female centipede demon. "Huuuuuman! It was you! You who destroyed one of my clan!"

Kaelie hadn't the foggiest of what the lady-thing was going on about, but she was less inclined to stay and listen. Lighting out like a bat out of hell, she turned and ran, dropping all but her towel, her necklace bouncing around her neck. Her terror was enough to stop all sound from emerging, her eyes wide as she tried to breathe. Find Sesshomaru find Sho. Find Sesshomaru, find Sho. Find Sesshomaru… Well, you get it. If that stupid demon lord saw her now, his eyebrows would be raised in mild astonishment at the speeds she could attain if properly motivated. Right now, she was properly motivated. That ten-minute trek out took less than three in, her feet flying. She saw the campfire and felt a little hope soar inside. Sesshomaru would be there, and so would Sho! If nothing else, the daiyoukai would kill the centipede because it had bothered him.

Bad luck runs in threes and she was only on her second one as she skidded into the camp to see… Sho conked out and not moving. Why are you doing this to me, God? she shrieked in her mind. I have done a horrible thing in a past life, haven't I? I'm sorry, already!

"What did I do?"

The demon hissed around the pincers in her mouth. "You killed! You KILLED! Die, filthy beast!"

Kaelie ducked a wild swipe. "But I haven't killed anyone! Why are you coming after me?"

"LIES!" The centipede snarled. "You and your kin destroyed one of my own!

"Sesshomaru, where in the world are you?" She cried out, Sho not even moving in his exhaustion. She screeched in frustration as she fisted her hands and stomped her foot. In her moment of frustration, she forgot all about the centipede. That didn't last long. The hand that traveled around her shoulders was blackened and claw tipped and grasping for her neck. Kaelie lurched back and her necklace flew up almost magnetically latching itself to the claws of the centipede's. She screamed like a scared little schoolgirl and tried to free her necklace. That darned centipede was not getting her necklace! She'd be damned before she let anything happen to it!

It didn't seem to matter. The moment the centipede clenched her fist around the beads and tightened, there was a glow that was leaking from between its fingers. Kaelie felt as if her world stopped moving, that lightning was striking her and leaving her over-charged. Her breath caught in her throat before the centipede was blasted away by the same feeling, her vision swimming for a moment. Once cleared, she was looking at Sesshomaru. With a little cry of fear, she leapt into his chest, hiding her face as she shook. Sesshomaru stared down at the shaking girl clutched to his chest in a death grip. He frowned deeply noticing the large cloth she had when she left was laying just a few feet from them and the human girl was… naked. He blinked and focused his gaze on the writhing female centipede who was currently clawing at her face. He stepped past Kaelie, his claws-already drenched with blood from the pig demons- were not quite sated of their bloodlust. The centipede squealed in pain as Sesshomaru walked calmly toward her.

"Filth! You burned me!" The centipede rose from the ground and rushed toward Kaelie. However, she was too slow and with one swift slash of his claws, the centipede was divested of her head. It rolled onto the ground, her body, still thrashing from the last few beats of the heart, landed on the ground heavily. Without turning around Sesshomaru spoke to the frightened human girl.

"Pick up your cloth…" He cleaned his claws with one flick of his wrist as he heard the small squeak from the girl. She didn't say much after Sesshomaru killed the centipede. She did ask if he would accompany her back to the stream where she had been bathing so she could retrieve her things. He obliged only because the rank smell of her fear filled the air and would attract more unwanted company. His face remained stony as she gathered her things from the stream bank. He knew that the pigs had been a distraction, something to lead him away from Kaelie. What he didn't know was the purpose behind it. She was only human nothing more, nothing less. The pigs had been easy kills but a distraction to him nonetheless. Kaelie walked up to Sesshomaru once she was finished picking up her scattered toiletries. He stared down at her, not saying a word as was his custom. She was still shaking from the frightening experience she had just been through. At least he had been there to save her, if not for him she'd be dead right now. She looked up at him so she could thank him properly and noticed that his hard gaze was directed not at her face but at her chest. She was covered in the towel again but the fact that he had the audacity to stare at her breasts after what she'd just witnessed made her mad.

"Hey, stop staring at my chest ya pervert." She spat. Sesshomaru scoffed, he had not been looking at her chest as if he would ever do such a thing. He had been studying her necklace. The fang itself was rather large and on each side there were three jade beads set about an inch apart. One of the beads closest to the fang was cracked down the middle and a strange pulsating power was seeping out of the bead and into the human girl. She couldn't tell, that was apparent by the frown written on her face, but Sesshomaru could because of his youkai. Just before Sesshomaru had arrived to rid his lands of the demon there had been a bright flash of light. For a moment he had felt power sizzle through the air. A power he knew well. It had burned him on many occasion when he had been pursuing his idiot younger brother for Tetsusaiga. Kaelie snapped her fingers in front of the demon lord's face. His gaze rose to hers and he frowned deeply.

"Woman, I am not disinclined to killing you. You cause me far more trouble than you are worth. You will do well to respect that I saved your life this once. It will not happen again." He turned on his heel as he often did and walked away from her. Once back at the campsite, Kaelie dressed and sat down next to Sho, who climbed into her lap and whimpered. She patted his head, reassuring him that she was okay.

"It's okay Sho…" She cooed. Sho hopped from her lap, transformed and then lay down so Kaelie could sleep propped up against him like she did every night. She sighed, still too shaken to fall asleep. She moved her eyes over to Sesshomaru. He was leaning against a tree, unmoving, except for the occasional sway of his hair against the slight breeze.

Damned man and his damned perfect hair… She hardly noticed that she had fallen asleep while trying hard not to.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the sky through his lashes as the human girl slept so peacefully in his presence. Not only did she sleep without worry, she destroyed his solitude and calm, gave him a contemptuous attitude, and even went against his orders on occasion if she so wished. The woman was quite infuriating and he was trying to figure out why he had yet to kill her. Only Rin had ever been able to get under his skin in such a fashion, but in a very different way. Where Rin was kind and willing to walk to the ends of the earth for him as if he were her sun, this human sneered at him and made him out to be a mild irritation and a pathetic milestone in her life.

Frankly, he had killed others for lesser offenses.

However, this brought him to his original musings, her necklace. He glanced at the piece of strange and barely noticeable craftsmanship, the jewelry seemingly designed to be easily over-looked and under appreciated. It bothered him how he, the Lord of the West, had not even noticed it before now. It was the little things like details that would get him killed in his daily dealings of demon and man and he. Had. Not. Noticed. On a semi-constant companion, no less. If it had been a purified energy, he would probably be dead. It was a sobering thought.

His pondering took him through the night into the early light of pre-dawn. Sighing silently, he rose to start the day, casting a despairing look to his travel partner. He prayed she would be gone soon so that he could once again concentrate. Now was not a time to be distracted.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't have to wake the human girl this morning. Kaelie was already awake, packed and waiting by the time he languidly stepped over to her. She remained quiet, she didn't even say anything to Sho. She simply climbed on his back and they returned to their journey toward Bokusen'on. Kaelie was beyond ready to get away from this place. Demons, Sesshomaru, I just can't handle this place. I gotta get outta here. I love Kagome and I know she's my cousin but I just can't come back. It's too much for me. I still wish this was all a dream. She couldn't' wait to get back to her modern world and forget everything that had transpired in the past eight days. Except of course, the part about seeing Kagome again. She smiled a bit and wished that she hadn't been attacked. Maybe she would have considered visiting Kagome from time to time.

Kaelie sometimes found herself staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He had so much hair, it was crisp white almost blue. When the sun hit it, it shone like snow. After awhile though, Kaelie began to get disgruntled, because of his pretty hair and started imagining what he might look like with short hair. She was sure that he was enjoying the quiet and she knew Sho was. Sho had sighed repeatedly anytime Kaelie and Sesshomaru had started fussing with each other. Kaelie wondered if the fox youkai even enjoyed traveling. He was so loyal to her, she pondered the thought of keeping the creature. Oh yeah, I can imagine that going over so well with Aunt Asaka. She's already going to be upset about my absence. She's probably got the whole police squad and detective agency out looking for me.

When Kaelie became bored of her own thoughts, she tried to relax and just concentrate on braiding Sho's mane. She knew he was enjoying it because every now and then he'd purr in delight. Sesshomaru of course remained stoic, non-conversational and an all around ass. As usual.

"We will meet with Bokusen'on by dusk." He spoke softly, almost to the point where Kaelie had to lean forward to hear him. She didn't reply just kept on braiding Sho's mane. "That necklace of yours…" Sesshomaru began, and paused for a moment as if he was searching for the words to say. Kaelie looked up and stared at the back of his head again. She waited for him to elaborate.

"Yes?" She asked after a few minutes of stillness. Sesshomaru slowed his pace some so Sho was walking almost by his side.

"Where did you get it?" He finally asked. He glanced at her ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye, his golden eyes gleamed in the dimming sunlight. Kaelie looked down and took the large fang of her necklace in hand.

"Well my mother gave it to me before she died." Kaelie frowned a bit and let the necklace fall back against her chest with a soft thump.

"I see. So it is of little importance, as I thought." Sesshomaru sped his stride and was once again walking in front of Kaelie and Sho. Kaelie ground her teeth in frustration, but held her tongue. It wouldn't matter how mad she got at him, she'd be gone through the mirror in just a few hours and she'd never see him again.

* * *

Kaelie had been wrong…Again. They arrived at the large magnolia tree around dusk maybe a few minutes before. The sun hadn't quiet set across the horizon. Kaelie hopped off Sho and watched as the old wrinkly face materialized on the trunk of the tree once more.

"Ah, why Lord Sesshomaru. It is nice to see you again. It has been a long time." Bokusen'on's mouth pulled up in a grin and Sesshomaru regarded him as he did most things, with contempt.

"Why did you tell this human to find me?" Sesshomaru demanded calmly. He folded his hands into his large sleeves and scowled at the tree. Bokusen continued smiling and gave a simple answer.

"Destiny, of course." Kaelie rolled her eyes, man this tree never could give a straight answer and frankly she was tired of it (and everything else). Kaelie took a step forward.

"Yeah, you told me that already, but what does destiny have to do with me meeting this arrogant bastard?" She gestured toward Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes. Bokusen raised his eyebrows as if he was in shock.

"Why you don't know do you?" Kaelie felt like banging her head against a tree. Why would they ask if they didn't know? Sometimes she swore wise entities had given up common sense for wisdom, or Bokusen was just a senile tree. Sesshomaru and Kaelie waited for Bokusen to continue. He looked at Sesshomaru and his face became serious. "You're father, wants you to finish his work." Sesshomaru quirked a brow ever so slightly. Bokusen began by saying this. "A long time ago, when Lord Taisho was still alive…"

* * *

_Eight elemental keys are said to seal a gate of great chaos. Beyond this Gate of Chaos reside eight demons of the eight elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Thunder, Ice, Light, and Darkness. According to legend, the gate must be sealed by spirits of light and darkness, and must be sealed twice in the time of five centuries. Lord Taisho was the first to seal the gate, five hundred years ago. His fang holds the power to reseal the gate, but no being may touch the necklace without first having pure blood should be shed before the gate; the first seal shall be broken. The elemental vials must be collected and returned to the gate. If the vials are to fall into the hands of someone who wishes ill will upon the earth, they will release the eight demons and then be able to rule over all. The vials are hidden within their element. Those chosen worthy to protect the vials with their life, guard them. _

_ You must find these vials before it's too late. Each vial has a clue, a riddle that must be uncovered to find the key. _

_

* * *

_

Kaelie stood next to Sesshomaru, her eyes slightly wide in disbelief. She blinked a few times before she spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me! You want us to go on a journey? That could possibly cause us to die?" Bokusen had to be pulling her leg this time, but by his expression she could tell he wasn't joking.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kaelie and scoffed a bit.

"You mean you will die, woman." Sesshomaru returned his attention to the magnolia tree. "Bokusen, as you were my father's trusted confidante. I believe you. However, I must know why she must come a long as well." Bokusen smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He paused. "She wears your father's fang. How she came to own it, I do not know, but she wears it. Therefore, she must accompany you on this journey." Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the tree's words and folded his arms in his kimono sleeves once again.

"Perhaps I could take the necklace from her, I will not have a burden to bear on this journey."

Kaelie glared at Sesshomaru and stomped up to him.

"You know what? You can't have my necklace and I don't want to go on this journey anyway. Besides this is not my problem! So you can find some other way to seal this gate on your own, 'cause I'm. Not. Doing. It." She poked his chest with her pointer finger, emphasizing the last words. "I'm gonna go home and forget about this place and especially you!" She looked at the old tree. "Sorry, but I gotta go, I can't stand it here any longer. Find someone else to solve this problem." Kaelie turned on her heel and walked toward the hole in the ground that she had climbed out of seven days ago.

Little Sho tugged at the edge of her pant leg with his teeth and she stopped and looked down at him. "I'm not staying Sho, but you can come with me if you want. You'll just have to stay hidden." Sho barked in enthusiasm and hopped into the hole. She glanced back to see Sesshomaru glaring fiercely at her. She glared right back then climbed down into the hole and crawled her way to the mirror. She was finally going home, but she wondered what trouble she would face once she returned. Had timed stopped while she was gone? Was everyone looking for her? She wasn't sure, but she would soon find out.


	4. Break

**Break**

He watched her climb the rocky hillside up to the cave where the gate was hidden from all who sought it. Her long white robe billowed around her as the icey winds picked up. She pulled her hood tighter to shield her face. The tiger demon smirked to himself as he followed after her, gracefully.

"Are we getting close, Orros?" Arianna glanced back at him. He looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, pet. We are very close. Are you getting tired?" The white mage shook her head, but before she could turn her back to the path ahead of her, he lifted her into his arms and bounded up the rest of the way to the mouth of the cave. Before setting Arianna on her feet Orros placed chaste kiss upon her forehead, causing the young mage to blush a deep shade of red.

"Stop that you." She patted her palm against his tiger striped cheek. He beamed at her then gently took her hand and led her into the darkness. With her untrained eyes it would have taken them longer to arrive at the gate and Orros was ready to finish this task.

They soon came to a large opening in the cavern where a dim light could be seen. Arianna squeezed Orros' hand gently.

"We are here, lovely. Do me a favor and light the torches." He gestured to some torches positioned in a circle. She set herself to lighting each one with her magic. Once they were lit, she could finally see clearly. Against the far wall was a large carving of an arched door. It had ancient writing carved on it and around the arch were eight slots. On the floor a seal was also carved. It was a large knotted circle that intertwined until it ended just at the door.

Orros came over to Arianna and took her hand once more.

"Now that everything is ready. Come stand in the center." He led her over to the center of the room and pulled her close. "Let all of your powers release. Close yours eyes." Orros stepped back from Arianna as she began glowing a faint white. Arianna felt the magic swirl inside her gut. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her body and her eyes flew open. Orros was standing in front of her, the blade of his sword was plunged deep into her stomach. Blood poured from the wound and filled the seal. Soon the red liquid flowed to the gate and it began to glow crimson. She sputtered as her eyes widened. She looked up into her beloved's face, the one she trusted. His lip was curled up in a fierce scowl as he jerked the blade from her body. She collapsed to the floor at his feet and reached for his boot as tears streaked her cheeks. "Orros…" She choked as blood spilled from her mouth.

"Filth…" Came his growling answer as he stepped over her. The doors shook and a small crack started from the bottom of the doors where her precious blood touched. Orros smirked triumphantly. Finally his father's wish would be completed and he would never have to worry about dealing with the human cockroaches that crawled across his beautiful lands. He kicked the mage's side, making her body roll over. He smirked down at her ghostly complexion, her lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling. His plan had worked beautifully. She had been completely clueless, thinking that he, a royal tiger had fallen in love with her. He chuckled a bit and sheathed his sword. It was finally time to look for the vials that his father's ally had so cleverly hid five hundred years ago.

"Perhaps we will meet, Sesshomaru." He frowned and let out a small growl of fury at the reminder of the dog youkai as he made his way back through the cave.


	5. Chapter 4: Questionable Decisions

Chapter 4

Time was something he had never thought to loathe so much as he did now. Nor had he ever had such vile hatred for words. However, the all consuming rage held in special regard for that impossible, deranged, idiotic, crazy tree was surpassed by none.

_Under water, you shall go, to the one who will know. Deep and dark, where all fears are thick and stark, Deep, one will travel, to this riddle one shall unravel. Skins, thick over hides, skins, to those that hide. With skins they have lied, and with skins they will guide. _

His brow twitched as the words repeated again through his mind. The only thing that made sense was that what he was in search for was under water ... and nothing else was coming together. Of course, Bokusen would know the answer but refused to let him know on the basis that he had to figure it out himself.

Excuse his vulgar use of a euphemism, but that was utter bullshit. Not something he would say aloud, but he was free to express his ire within his own mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

It soothed him to hear the words of his ward as he stopped again at her village. Of course, Kagome was there along with the mutt, but that was a moot point. "Rin."

"Oh, milord, I had not expected you to visit again so quickly!" She paused in her speech, noticing the slight twitch in his brow. "Is anything the matter?"

The girl was bouncing on the balls of her toes, her large dark eyes brightly shining in joy. He patted her head, rubbing the smooth silken tresses. " ... I have been given a riddle. It is most unusual."

Rin looked up at her father figure and smiled. "Maybe I can work on it too? Please, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon tilted his head as he recited the words, watching her guileless face as she scrunched her nose in thought. If he had been a more demonstrative being, he might even say it was an adorable trait. "With skins they have lied? But, milord, there are not many stories about such things. But, I have heard stories from Kaede-san about the Mer-people."

He watched as she tapped her lip, his own thoughts screeching to a halt. How had he not thought of those low beasts? Even if they would normally be beneath his notice, this was not the time to ignore the obvious answers.

"Hn." Rin beamed up at the demon lord, and with one last pat to her small head, he moved away, villagers in awe of his beauty and power ... as it should be, of course.

* * *

A week had passed slowly and Kaelie was sitting in music class staring out the window, reminiscing. If it hadn't been for the sore body and broken bead of her necklace, she might not have thought it real but a freaky dream drudged up by her subconscious. Of course, she wasn't sure she could even imagine a man that damned pretty, yet so bitchy much less dream it. It helped that Kagome's pack was with her, something her Aunt had immediately recognized without fail. Kaelie was still reeling over the older woman's tackle-hug.

However, it wasn't the first spine cracking embrace she had experienced the day she returned to the modern time. The first had been from her featherbrained boss. When she landed on her rear back on the attic floor and began to contemplate kissing the dusty wood floor a high squeal made her cringe. Sho yelped lightly and jumped behind her. When Kaelie opened her eyes from the cringe, her boss was pulling her into a hug that, Kaelie was sure cracked her ribs, or at the very least bruised them.

"Kaelie! Kaelie!" A hand waved in front of her face and she glanced over to the girl who was leaning across her desk. Suki Amane smiled brightly at Kaelie, her dark pigtails bouncing. The girl had become quite attached to the blonde in the few weeks since Kaelie had started at the college. Suki and Kaelie had become close friends in the past week, because Suki had caught Kaelie up on her missed work. She was a very kind girl and Kaelie liked her a lot.

"Hey Suki." Kaelie smiled and stood up from her seat. Suki hugged Kaelie tightly with a light squeal, Kaelie laughed lightly and hugged back. Suki released the blonde and stepped back, folding her hands in front of her.

"So, I was thinking about going to Shibuya today for a little bit of shopping. Would you like to come with me?" Suki bounced on the balls of her feet as she spoke to Kaelie. Kaelie smiled gently and glanced over to the clock on the wall.

"Well, I have work in a little while… But, I guess I could go." Kaelie shrugged and turned back to Suki. She squealed again and hugged Kaelie with a resounding, "YAY!" Kaelie barely had time to grab her bag before she was being hauled out of the door. They road the rail to Shibuya and were there in about three minutes, compared to the twenty minute walk. Kaelie secured her bag across her chest and followed after Suki who bounced off the train. The girls went to many stores, where Suki made Kaelie try on many different fashions. Many Kaelie was opposed to, but a few she liked. She couldn't really buy any clothes, since her father was paying for her schooling, it was still a burden on him so she wanted to help out and still have money left over. Suki however bought just about everything she tried on and even a few shirts for Kaelie, despite the blonde's small protests. Kaelie just couldn't get past Suki's pouty face. She sighed and waved the girl away to pay for the things.

Kaelie dug in her bag for her cell phone to check the time. It was almost time for her to go to work. She told Suki she'd be waiting outside for her and after the girl's bouncy reply, she stepped outside and watched the heavy crowd pass by. Again she was left to her thoughts, and for some reason they fled back to the feudal era. Was it right that she left Bokusen-on to worry about who would seal the gate? She touched her necklace. She did have the necklace and he did say that only someone who had it could seal the gate. She just hated being around that asshole of a dog demon. Maybe she would go back sometime soon, maybe. Suki danced out of the sliding doors and handed Kaelie a few bags to carry. They pushed their way back through the crowd to the train and squeezed on just in time. Kaelie and Suki chatted on the way back. As they talked about the days events, a young boy stood up in his seat behind the blonde and chewed his bubblegum noisily. He hid his face when the girls looked back at him then looked to his mother who was reading a book.

"Mama? Teach me how to blow a bubble! Please, please, please?" His mother placed her bookmark inside her book and smiled up at him.

"Okay, son. Pull the gum all around your tongue, like this." She showed him with the piece of gum she was chewing. He did as she told him and faced forward. The mother smiled at her son's antics. "Now, blow." When the young boy blew, his gum flew from his mouth, right into the blonde girl's hair. The mother covered her mouth as Kaelie reached back and touched the sticky mess that was now tangled in her hair. The little boy sat back down in his seat and looked down. "Sorry miss lady…"

Kaelie turned in her seat, her hand still on the gum in her hair, to look at the young boy.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, it's just a little gum." Suki asked Kaelie to turn her head so she could inspect the damage.

"Ew. That's not going to come out easily." Suki brought her hand to her mouth. Kaelie really wanted to yell at the little boy, but his mother would probably just get pissed at her. Kaelie knew the gum would have to be cut out, there was no other way. Pulling it out would just make the situation worse. Suki's hand dropped from her mouth.

"I know a good beautician close to where you work. We may have just enough time to run in there so they can cut it out." Kaelie nodded and kept her hand on her head, covering the gum. The last two minutes of that train ride must have been the longest moments in Kaelie's life. When the train stopped, Kaelie and Suki scurried off and down the street to the hair stylist.

* * *

Kaelie stepped inside the door to the antique shop for work. It felt odd to not have the weight of hair against her neck, her fingers nervously running through the short ends repeatedly. Hikari-san came running from the back, looking as harried as ever. The older woman's face brightened, her squeal of joy ringing in the blond's ears as her boss hugged her tightly. "Missed you too, boss," she wheezed. "Can you let me go now?"

"Oh, oh! So sorry, Kaelie-chan!" The smile on the woman's face said otherwise and the blond grinned in return. Hikari-san picked at Kaelie's now short hair. "You're so different with your hair short, almost boyish." Kaelie ran another hand through her hair and looked down. "I like it!" Her boss laughed and Kaelie smiled at her. "Now, quit standing around and get to work, young lady!" Hikari-san chirped and patted Kaelie's head.

Kaelie out right laughed, flapping her hand at the crazy woman. All too soon the two were going through the motions of cleaning and categorizing all the antiques. Sneezes were par for the course as dust flew like snow and layered itself in their hair and clothes. Kaelie upended a box filled with wooden trinkets when her cell phone startled her, the sound of Sephiroth's One-Winged Angel accompanying her squeak of surprise and banging boxes. Scrambling into her pocket, she drug the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! How is daddy's little girl?"

Kaelie started, falling even farther under the boxes and flat against the floor. "Dad!" she smiled as she wiggled from under the mess, crawling one handed to her knees. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How's camp?"

The deep chuckle made her feel safe and secure, something only this man had been able to do all her life. "Fine, little girl. I'll be in Harajuku for a day or two next month." There was silence on Kaelie's end, her breath caught as joy filled her.

"Really?" she breathed before her father laughed uproariously. She guessed that meant yes. Her scream of joy had her boss rounding the corner at a flat out run, the woman looking terrified.

"Good heavens, child! You'll give this old woman a heart attack!" Kaelie bounced in place as she celebrated the good news, smile stretching her face wide. Giving Hikari-san a giant hug, she danced away, phone to her ear and mouth moving a hundred miles an hour. The older woman shook her head at the girl. "Crazy girl!" She turned back to the boxes, throwing her hands up. "And such a mess!"

Kaelie danced on cloud nine the rest of the day, humming as she worked and smiling extra sweetly to the customers and her boss when called on. Hikari chuckled at such antics and her happy worker. When the girl was ready to leave, her boss pointed to a large parcel, the thick brown paper wrapped around it with a white string holding it in place. "To you, Kaelie-chan, for working so hard these past few weeks." Kaelie's face screwed up in confusion as she stepped over to inspect the large _square_ shaped package.

"What it is?" She began to unwrap the brown paper.

"It's that mirror from the attic you seemed to like so much." Kaelie paused and gave her boss a horrified look over her shoulder. "I thought I'd give it to you since no one seemed interested in buying it and it's been up in the attic just taking up space." Hikari-san went on. Kaelie straightened and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She turned to her boss. It was amazing how much the woman could miss. Kaelie had hoped she would never have to see that thing ever again. She hated it.

"I don't think I can take this, Hikari-san. I mean it's so old and someone might pay a lot of money for it." Kaelie said.

Hikari wagged her hand at the girl. "You have to take it Kaelie. It belongs to you." Kaelie's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What?" Kaelie glanced back at the wrapped mirror and when she turned her head back to look at Hikari-san, the taller woman was standing in front of her. "Hikari-san?" Kaelie looked up and saw Hikari-san's eyes flash from brown to gold. She smiled and placed a hand on Kaelie's shoulder.

"I know what happened to you two weeks ago. Why do you think I was able to give an excuse to your aunt?" Hikari-san's eyes were still a brilliant gold color. Kaelie blinked, feeling as though she'd seen those eyes before. She had found it odd that Hikari-san had taken her week disappearance all-in-good-stride and that Aunt Asaka hadn't seemed all that worried. Of course, Kaelie's aunt had immediately known where Kaelie had been when she saw Kagome's backpack, but that was a moot point. Hikari blinked and her eyes went back to that chocolate brown Kaelie had grown used to. Oh she knew where she had seen the golden eyes before, she just didn't want to believe it. Her boss turned away flapping her hands energetically as she spoke.

"Well, even if you don't want the mirror, you have to take it with you. Just in case you change your mind and decide to go back." She turned then and touched her forefinger to her cheek. "He does need you. Even though he doesn't act like he does." Pah! As if Kaelie could EVER believe that statement. It would be a million years before the great dog demon asked for her help. Hikari-san got a stern look on her face. "Take it. I don't want it in my attic anymore. It belongs to you, so take it." Kaelie sighed, her shoulders slumping. How could she ever say no to that? HIkari-san was her boss after all.

She mumbled through gritted teeth as she turned to try picking up the mirror. She tried once, barely able to lift it from the floor. She was going to need some help, so she dialed Suki's number.

* * *

After getting the large parcel up the shrine steps, into the house and up to her room (after taking many breaks a long the way and with the help of Suki), she plopped down on her bed and just stared at the brown wrapping. She felt like Pandora after Zeus gave her the tiny box that held all of hell's greatest creations. Only Kaelie wasn't the slightest bit curious what lay behind the brown paper. She already knew and she didn't want to relive it again. Sho hopped around the room, playing with a ball of yarn that Kaelie's aunt had given him. He trotted up to the mirror and sniffed it, then barked at her affectionately.

"I'm not going back. Not even _you_ can talk me into it." She stuck her tongue out at the little creature. Sho tilted his head at her then started chasing the yarn ball around the room. Kaelie laughed and shook her head. She stood up from her bed, stretched, then moved over to the desk. It was time to get started on the loads of homework she had to make up.

After dinner, Kaelie was still trying to sift through the mountain of homework. After working for four hours there came a knock on the door. Kaelie plucked the ear buds from her ears and turned in her chair. It was her aunt, carrying a small plate of rice balls. Kaelie smiled at her Aunt Asaka.

"Thanks Auntie. I was just thinking about coming to make myself a snack." Kaelie rubbed her burning eyes. Asaka placed the plate on the desk next to Kaelie and took a rice ball. Kaelie took one as well and took a big bite. The older woman stared out the window for a time as she sat on Kaelie's bed. Then she spoke quietly.

"How is school going?" Kaelie nodded and smiled, giving a thumbs up because her mouth was full of food. Her aunt giggled lightly then looked down at her barely eaten rice ball. Kaelie swallowed and went to take another bite.

"Are you going to visit the past again?" Kaelie paused, the rice ball inches from her mouth. Her hand dropped to her lap and she looked away from her aunt.

"I-I don't know…" She replied. She wanted to go back and visit Kagome again. She did. It was just… The whole 'getting attacked by a demon' thing that scared the crap out of her. Not only that, but going back meant she would have to take up the responsibility of sealing that gate. She looked over at the mirror, still wrapped up then looked back at her aunt. Kaelie had told her aunt a summarized version of her story when she got back to the house. Leaving out the part about sealing the gate and the Centipede demon. It was amazing the kind of strength that Kagome's mother had. Knowing that Kagome was living in the past and that now…Kaelie had been put through almost the same thing. Kaelie watched the older woman rise from the bed and place her hand on Kaelie's cheek.

"I don't know what exactly happened when you fell through that mirror. I do know that it must have been for an important reason or you wouldn't have fallen through." She looked Kaelie in the eyes, tears brimming. "If you choose to go back, I'll help you pack your things and give you a farewell hug and kiss goodbye. I may not be happy about it and I may worry about you. But if it's something you need to do, who am I to stop you?" Asaka stroked the blonde's cheek with her thumb then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Why was she telling Kaelie this? Kaelie had already made up her mind, she wasn't going back and that was that. Her final answer. She didn't care if the world fell down around her. That old tree was probably senile anyway.

Excuses. All of them. She didn't care. She placed her hand on her aunt's and smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Asaka, I really appreciate it. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I have school and it'll be a miracle if I can catch up now." Asaka nodded and pulled her hand away. She wiped the small tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, well good luck finishing your homework. If you need anything let me know, and don't stay up to late." Asaka folded her hands in front of her, still holding the uneaten rice ball. Kaelie just smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Asaka smiled, nodded once then left Kaelie to her homework. Kaelie put her forehead down on her book and sighed. After awhile of having her head on her desk, she started to get a crick in her neck so she sat up and began working on her homework again. She spent a couple more hours on it and finally quit to get ready for bed. She stretched and felt several bones, including her spine pop and crack. "Ugh…" She had been sitting for far to long. Sho wandered into her bedroom, hopped onto the end of her bed and curled up. "Where have you been?" She asked him and he just opened one eye, looked at her then closed it. She shook her head. "Well fine then, don't answer me."

She brushed her teeth, and changed into a camisole top and shorts. After turning out the lights, she slipped under the covers. Sho grunted at her because she woke him up. He curled up a different way and went right back to sleep. Kaelie blinked a few times waiting to fall asleep. The moonlight shone into her room and she watched the shadows dance across the walls. Her eyes grew heavy and finally closed as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Hot. Something burning and sharp pains in her stomach. Crying. Her tears? Yes. Another sound. More pains in her stomach. Choking on smoke. More crying. Not her. A baby…? Yes, a baby. Someone talking. Hot, too hot. Baby still crying. Then… Nothing. _

* * *

Kaelie gasped awake, clutching her comforter tightly in her hands. Sweat ran down her forehead and her sheets were drenched in it. She looked around the room wide eyed. _What…? What. Was. That?_ She tried to breathe slowly, in her nose out of her mouth. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and ran a shaky hand through her sweat soaked hair. Sho was looking at her from the edge of the bed, but after a few minutes he put his head back down. Everything about that nightmare was dark and she couldn't remember specific details from it. Only the horrible sound of a crying baby and the feel of fire on her skin. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock. It was just after five a.m.. Two more hours and she'd be up for school.

She tried for the next thirty minutes to calm herself. It worked enough so that she could fall back into a restless sleep. When her alarm went off at seven she pressed the snooze button and rolled over. She woke up thirty minutes later to Sho jumping up and down on her back and barking. She rolled over causing Sho to move from her back. Kaelie groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Sho kept on barking, he even grabbed her comforter between his teeth and pulled it down in attempt to get her up.

Kaelie rolled out of bed and started her morning regime. She found out the good thing about having short hair is that it took less shampoo and it dried quicker. After her shower, she got dressed for school and trotted down the steps, Sho quick at her heels. She made a couple pieces of toast for breakfast and poured herself some juice. She probably had about fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Gah… I'm so tired." She rubbed her eyes and then tossed Sho a bit of toast. She found a note on the refrigerator from her aunt saying that she'd gone to the store and that she'd see Kaelie after school.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kaelie's dreams progressively got worse. She barely slept fours hours a night sometimes three. The dreams were always the same as the first one, except the sensations became more real. Kaelie sat at her desk in class, cheek rested in her palm. The teacher was talking about the importance of chords and which ones to use when writing music. Kaelie blinked a few times and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Her skin burned and the smell of smoke choked her. Then someone tapped her head, pulling her out of the dream. She looked up through half open eyes at the teacher.

"You need to stay awake Ms. Ward." The teacher scolded and continued her trek around the classroom to wake any other students. Kaelie rubbed her eyes furiously and pinched her cheeks so that maybe she would stay awake for the duration of class.

At lunch Kaelie stood on the roof of the school leaning against the railing looking out at the city. She was really just spacing out from lack of sleep. She heard the door to the roof shut behind her so she turned her head to look. Suki walked to her friend and handed her a box lunch and chopsticks from the cafeteria and also the change from the money Kaelie had given her. Kaelie turned around and sat down against the railing.

"Thanks Suki. I think I probably would have fallen asleep if I had stood in line." She opened her lunch and heard her black-headed friend giggle lightly.

"It's okay Kae-chan. I can tell pretty easily that you're tired. Have you been getting any sleep at all? I don't mean to pry, I'm just worried." Suki opened her lunch and sat down beside her friend. Kaelie took a bite of her food, swallowed then spoke, "I've just been having these weird dreams lately. Nightmarish dreams, where I can feel everything, but can't see anything."

Suki nodded as she ate. "I can see why that would keep you awake."

Kaelie took another bite, "Yeah, I just hope they don't last very long."

Suki simply nodded again and continued their lunch in silence.

* * *

The next week she was leaving classes for the day, utterly exhausted, ready for dinner and sleep. Or at least she had felt that way until she saw a tall blond man cutting a stark contrast against the natives. He was tall, blond, and clearly in the service with the standard buzz cut. The tanned face zeroed in on her before the stern expression melted away by the biggest smile. Kaelie felt her chest stutter before beating harder. This man… "Daddy?" The man waved and she let out a squeal very unlike her. "DADDY!" She ran to him, arms catching her easily and tossing her up like a small child. "Daddy!" He grinned, hugging her close, Her feet dangling over a foot off the ground. "I missed you…" She said tearfully.

'I missed you too princess. Let's go get something to eat. I think my stomach is trying to eat itself." Kaelie giggled, holding a finger on his left hand. "Okay."

Over the meal Kaelie waited patiently for her daddy to speak.

"Baby girl, I won't be here long. Your aunt has let me stay with you until tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately, I won't get to stay longer…"" Kaelie sighed.

"I understand. I just wish you stay and hang out for a couple days." Her father sighed, reaching for her hand. "Sweet heart, I'm not trying to make this hard, I promise. But this is the best I can do right now." Kaelie sighed and turned her hand so that her fingers laced with his.

"I know, Daddy. It's just so hard to.. I dunno, give up all we had. It still makes me freak out when I try and see you and you're not there." Her father sighed and bowed his head.

"I know baby girl. But, in a few months, I'll have leave and then I'll be free for nearly a year!" Kaelie grinned at his enthusiasm and like that, all the awkward feeling vanished. Here was her daddy, the greatest man in her world. She was his girl. She would always be his girl. They could do this. "Sure Daddy."

Walking from the restaurant, Kaelie swung her hand with Liam's, humming under her breath a Gaelic song. Liam chuckled at his daughter and added the words smoothly in a deeper bass, his voice like a dark velvet croon. If there was one natural talent held by her daddy, Kaelie knew it had to be singing. The man had a voice angels envied.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I have a boyfriend?" Liam choked for a moment before regaining himself.

"Now where did this come from?"

Kaelie shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure in case I do find a guy, ya know? I want you to approve at least a little bit." Liam became grave. "Don't push yourself, Kay." The small blonde smiled sadly and hugged his arm.

"Oh Daddy, I can't live in a tower forever. It hurts still, but if I don't move on, it'll keep eating at me and eating at me. I will not let that bastard win. He is not worth that heartache and sorrow." Liam curled his arm around her tiny -in comparison- shoulders and held her tightly.

"I know, baby girl, but I would never want you to push at something like that. If it makes you feel better, I don't mind, but I want Asaka to check them over. That woman is an excellent judge of character." They were silent as they walked for a moment, just absorbing the conversation around them as their thoughts settled. It was not a bad silence, but one respected by both parties.

Kaelie grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the brilliantly vibrant market section, giggling when he gave wide eyes to the large fruits and veggies. Also from the fact that people stared at the very tall non-dark, very military man. It was soon getting late and Kaelie didn't want to take the bus or a taxi. If they hurried, they could make the next to last shuttle that would take them about three blocks from Aunt Asaka's temple. "Come on, Daddy. We have to hurry to meet the shuttle or we'll be here all night!" Chuckling, the man gave over to his dramatically lamenting daughter, letting her lead him and talk. He smiled, eyes a little too bright. His baby was growing up and getting ready to fly from his nest. He just prayed desperately that nothing would harm her. Not again.

* * *

Aunt Asaka was thrilled to see Liam again. She greeted him like a long lost brother, squealing and hugging him until he was blue in the face. She near dragged the man to the table, settling him on the cushions. He was hilarious to watch, Kaelie thought, since he was not built to be able to sit at such a low table.

"Thank you, Asaka," Liam murmured around the fish, sighing at the taste. "Real food!" Kaelie chuckled at him. "I swear daddy, I might have to send you care packages now." Liam nodded, mouth too full to talk. He swallowed loudly.

"That would be great, really. Rations tend to stick with you."

Dinner was fairly quick, all considered. Kaelie sat on her bed, Liam was beside her, hugging her to his side. "Will you be okay without me for a while longer? And I mean it this time. No platitudes or soothings or such nonsense." Kaelie snuggled into his side, feeling all that little girl comfort wrap around her like a soft warm cloud.

"Yeah. I do mean it. I might miss you-"

"Might?"

"-But you are MY Daddy and nothing will change that. I'll wait for as long as I need to."

"Just don't wait forever," Liam cautioned.

"Yes sir!" She snapped off, saluting in her awkward position Liam ruffled her hair and kissed her brow before standing.

"G'night, baby girl."

"G'night Daddy."

* * *

Kaelie sat staring out the window, mind only halfway on the lesson though her hand moved easily to take notes. What could she say, it was a talent of hers. Still, her professor figured she was ignoring him and decided to call on her.

"Miss Ward, please answer the question!"

"It is 5.6873 percent over 9."

"That is…Correct." The professor murmured stunned. Kaelie sighed and continued her note taking. The herald of the shrilly ringing bell did call her from her stupor. She was so scattered today, but she had a valid excuse. Liam, her beloved Daddy, had gone back to being in danger. She had seen him off yesterday, amidst tears and her crying messily. Today, early in the morning, he had called to let her know they were five minutes from launching off. She'd been a worse mess ever since.

"Miss Ward? Are you okay?" It was her Philosophy Professor, the man fairly tall for his ethnicity. Kaelie shook herself and sighed. Her professor nodded slowly understanding that the conversation should wait. "Meet me after class and we will discuss the issue."

After class Kaelie stepped up to his desk once all the other students had left.

"Tanaka-sensei. I might need to take a small break in the near future. Is there any way to complete independent study at my Aunt's as I sort through some issues?"

Tanaka nodded solemnly to her question. "Thank you for being able to come to me. I do believe that there may be something to help you. I…I heard that your father had come to visit and has gone back out. If there is anything that I or the other staff may do for you, please let us know. Asaka-chan is a wonderful friend of all of ours."

Kaelie dashed away the sudden tears. "Thank you Tanaka-sensei. This means a lot." The man patted her shoulder awkwardly before going to his next class leaving her in the room with nothing to do for the next hour and a half. No feeling up to eating or sitting or anything really, she walked off campus, slowly wandering without thought. She blinked when some time later she came upon the shop, her work place. That knocked her thoughts to a stop. The mirror! She had it! How had she forgotten so easily?

"Cure all for depression." She murmured before deciding something momentous for herself. She was going back.

* * *

Two days later saw her carrying every book she would need up too many stairs. She wasn't out right weak, but dammit! Did the frigid shrine have to have so MANY?

"AUNT ASAKA! HELP PLEASE!" She whined at the top of her voice, hoping to catch the woman's attention.

"Kae-chan?" the woman responded looking down a few moments later with a broom in hand. "Oh my!"

"Help?" Kaelie cried, her puppy-dog eyes making her appear so sad and lonely. Asaka just laughed, setting her broom to the side and walking over to grab a small bag. "You silly girl. Why didn't you call before now?"

"I forgot I had a phone." She confessed, blushing bright tomato red. Her aunt shook her head.

"Only Kae-chan. Now, are you really going to try?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

Kaelie stopped for a moment thinking about it all.

" I kind of need a mystery or something engaging to keep me…preoccupied. Daddy's gone for months again and I just can't handle not being in the thick of things. So…" She shrugged. "It's shallow and probably a stupid reason, but I need this. If I sit in class one more day, I'll get depressed and be all mopey and bleh." She walked to the temple doors, sliding one open with her foot and dumping her purchases and books on the living room table. "I need this." Asaka patted her hand lovingly. kissing her temple. "I understand, and, no, it's not really selfish. If I could go, I would jump through with you!"

"Auntie!" Kaelie exclaimed, mildly shocked before giggling into her hand. "How naughty of you!"

"But true."

* * *

It was coming upon the new moon, the night sky almost solid black but for the sliver of silver riding like a grotesque smile among the diamonds. Sesshomaru was sitting up in a tree, Rin soundly asleep by their camp fire below with Jaken snoring noisily beside her. He was not a patient man by any stretch, but at this moment, in the true dead of night, he gained a peace and serenity not often found in the more personable hours of the day. Or it would have been if he hadn't smelled the his half-brother's female walking toward them. He curled his lip in a scowl, no matter how he showed his distaste she kept speaking to him as if he were her older brother. Older yes, brother no. He stayed in the tree not wanting to meet the girl halfway. She could come to him if she wished council. It seemed she was only checking on Rin as he watched her bend down to pull the strange cocoon like cloth up around Rin's shoulders. She had insisted Rin take the silly thing if she was camping out wit Jaken and Sesshomaru. As if the child needed such a thing, but it did seem to give her comfort so Sesshomaru let it be.

He closed his eyes and lay back against the tree trunk. He remained that way, even when the young Miko turned and spoke softly to the stillness. "Sesshomaru-Nii-san?" The nickname made him cringe inwardly but still he said nothing. He heard the rustle of footsteps as she stepped closer to his tree. "I have this strange feeing. I've felt it before, I'm just not sure what from, but something is building power out there." He opened one eye and looked down at the girl. So she wasn't terribly useless after all. Yes he had felt a strange power growing and had already decided to travel to the great tree in the morrow to ask him of questions regarding the riddle. Of course all this information he kept to himself.

"Hn." He watched Kagome's hands fall from where they had been clasped in front of her chest. He wondered why she had confided in him instead of his idiotic brother. Maybe it was just that. His half brother being an idiot. After a few minutes she sighed ad left him. Yes he would get information from that old tree and find a way to finish what his father had started so many years ago.

* * *

Two days later, after unpacking and repacking all of her books. As well as anything she would need for the journey ahead, Kaelie was ready to head back through the mirror. For the first time in almost three weeks, she touched the brown paper wrapping that hid it from view. Sho was at her side, he had hidden himself well when her father had been here. She had been to afraid of what her Daddy might have said or done, had he found out about Sho and her journey to the past. He never would have believed it.

She ripped the paper away from the familiar shape of the mirror and touched the smooth magnolia wood. She breathed a sigh before pulling her - kagome's- bag closer to the mirror. Sho barked excited about finally going back to his time and that Kaelie was going with him. She stood up and went downstairs to say her final goodbyes before she crawled through the glass. Sho bounced along after her heels.


End file.
